The deadliest of flowers
by Lily fiction
Summary: There's a reason why vampires don't come out to play with us humans. I'm Lily and I'm here to tell you my story...this is why us vampires don't play with you. TAKE THIS WARNING


Okay my name is Lily Aminshire. I thought I should tell you my story, well Cindy said I should warn all the people that want to be vampires. I think you should know its easier being a human less rules and you don't have to worry about killing your meal. I think I know where I should start this story, here goes nothing. Beware I fail at telling stories!

"I'm sorry it has to be this way but it's for the best I'm nothing without him you're my best friend and nothing will change that I'm going to go goodbye." Goodbye felt so foreign on my tongue like a language that I haven't ever spoken. I hung up the phone that was the last phone call to my best friend. I wrote the letter to Jake explaining everything. I left him a voicemail like the rest of the people I cared about. I wrote a letter to mom. Everything seems ready. I start walking downstairs yelling "I'm going for a walk will be back later goodbye." I shut the door behind me, every step I took I was thinking about my life the good the bad. I couldn't help but wonder what Cindy, my best friend, was thinking about when she heard the voicemail. After walking a mile or so I get to my destination, that weird bridge. I still to this day have no idea what the name of that bridge is called but we call it suicide bridge at least 10 people kill themselves every six months on that bridge or so I've read. I just decided to sit there looking out on to the beautiful water. After a little while I realize I'm ready to do this. Leaning forward this is it the end of my life I finally start to fall when someone grabs my hand.

"Lily don't do this."

"Jake?" I look up at him looking into his marvelous blue eyes; He starts to pull me up. Safely back on the ground "why are you here I thought Lauren had gotten you to hate me" pulling me into his chest.

"She did but when I got your call I had to make sure you were okay. When I got to your house you were gone. Your mom found a letter addressed to me. Why didn't you ever just tell me?"

I couldn't hold the tears in any longer. "I couldn't Lauren might be a bitch to me but I couldn't hurt her like that" holding me tightly.

"I'm sorry I didn't ever know I'm so sorry"

"You did nothing wrong I love you" Surprised at myself I look down uncertain waiting for a response. It seems like years before he answers.

"I love you too" we talked for a while on a bench, kissing most of the time.

"It's getting late I should take you home." Having been totally oblivious for the past few hours I look around seeing that the sun gone away the stars were out with the moon. Hand in hand he starts walking me home for the two miles we walked, yes we took the long way to my house, I swear it was as if I was in a fairytale everything was just too good. The trip was silent and even though I hate silence I liked this one. We were so close it's as if we didn't need words to describe how we felt about each other. Sadly we get to my house "I've missed you I'm glad you're with me now"

"I missed you too I love you night"

"I love you too night" after getting an amazing goodnight kiss from an amazing guy. I open the door knowing that I have to burn those letters and texts those people who think I might be dead but I'll worry about the later, I run to the phone to tell Cindy. Shell be upset with me but she'll be happy too.

"Hello"

"Hi"

"Oh my god I thought you had." her voice trails off as she starts crying.

"It's okay I'm alive see you wouldn't be able to talk to me if I wasn't but I have to tell you what happened I was just about to when…." As I tell her the story I burn the letters

"So dream come true huh?"

"Yup I feel like it's a fairy tale like it couldn't have happened but it did." I started texting people telling them that I'm okay.

"Though I am glad that this happened woman what were you thinking if he hadn't come you wouldn't be here I wouldn't have my best friend"

"I know... Now that I think of it, it would have been stupid to have done it. I'm sorry I was about to do it. Forgive me?"

"Fine I forgive you because you didn't go through with it but man when I see you I'm going to smack you"

"Oh smack me where" we both start cracking up laughing. We talk for a little longer but then she has to go. Suddenly my mom started talking "lily people have been calling like crazy, is some drama going on or something?"

"Oh it's nothing I'm just really popular today." I started to smile knowing that wasn't the reason why people had been calling. People actually care about me enough to call enough where my mom even notices. Shocking people actually caring about someone like me I never really told u about me. Well I'm more on the darker side of things were usually always black, I have dark hair but at the tips it gets light, my eyes are brown. I personally think an ugly brown but people seem to disagree. But I make it work because I'm amazing. Oh Lauren is now jakes ex girlfriend she took him from me, when I was going out with him my feelings never changed for him I'm still madly in love with him no matter how much I tell myself that I don't love him but I can't help it. Today even though I thought it was my last day on this earth living, it wasn't and it was the best day ever. I'm not going to cry anymore all the pain melts away. The hole in my heart closed up. Everything's going to be okay. I finally feel my real smile coming back to my lips I'm finally is seeing that life worth living. As I start to doze off so many things run through my head I finally fall asleep.

"Lily get up u have a phone call"

I check the time its 10:00am everyone knows not to call until after 12 who the heck is it I swear if it's Cindy I'm going to kill her . Sleepily I say "hello"

"Oh did I wake you" Cindy says in a sarcastic tone.

"Why yes, yes you did bitch"

"Well this is what I'm going to do to you for the rest of the summer because of what you almost did. Oh and it doesn't end there I will be doing more mean things to get you back for almost killing yourself."

"BITCH, oh who said that must have been the walls. Bad walls" she starts to laugh as I head down stairs to get some food knowing that even if I want to go back to sleep I won't be able to fall asleep because of Cindy, stupid bitch she may be my best friend but she is still a bitch at times. She starts to tell me that summers almost over and that I should read my summer reading list

"Okay mother ill start my summer reading list as soon as I can MOTHER!" Laughingly

"You better young lady just kidding but seriously start reading or else."

"Or else what?"

"What are you eating"

"Something"

"What is this something"

"Your mom"

"Well how does she taste?"

"Pretty good" we both start laughing as I head upstairs with my yummy toast with butter on it with a soda. Yes a soda, I don't really care if it's bad for me to have a soda. I'm a soda addict and I'm proud of it.

"Jake texted me"

"Ooh what did he say"

" Hey I liked last night I know your probably not up but I wanted to tell you I love you"

"Aww so what you going to say back"

"I don't know ill text him when I'm more awake. So how are you and derrick I know you have a date with him, its tonight right?"

"Yea I can't wait I think I'm going to do it I mean were seniors I think I've waited long enough." "Wait what are you going to do?"

"You know S-E-X"

" What I swear if he is pressuring you into this I'm going to"

"NO he's not pressuring me into this I think I should do it I mean we've been going out for, what? Three years, I think it's time."

"Are you sure? I haven't even done it how come you're doing it before me you're the good girl. How is the bad girl aka me have not done it before you?"

"I don't know but I'll tell you all about it afterward."

"I don't want to hear the details but if you get pregnant I'm going to kill derrick, don't think you can stop me because you won't be able to."

"Trust me I won't get pregnant."

"You never know and I still can't believe you're doing it before me."

"Well believe it because I'm going to."

"I probably should be telling you not to do this but I'm too tired to because some bitch had to wake me up at 10am."

"Sorry wait no I'm not sorry because you were about to kill yourself I'm not sorry."

"Sometimes Cindy sometimes." I start texting Jake that miraculously I am awake due to Cindy being a bitch because it's apparently payback for what I almost did yesterday.

"I hear you texting your fast but you're so loud sometimes. So are you text Jake what you saying?"

"I'm saying how you're such a bitch for wakening me up this early and look he texted me back."

"Read it out loud ho."

"Fine skank." We both start laughing as I read aloud Jake: well I still have to get you back for almost killing yourself too maybe I'll just wait a few month after your 18 to tell you if I will or not that goes for Cindy too.

"What he can't do that" we both say at the same time

"You text him back and tell him he can't do that."

"What do you think I'm doing?" I start telling him that he can't do that that he promised that he would.

"I'm waiting for a response now."

"He can't do that. That would be just plain mean to both of us I mean we've been waiting four years for him to do it well I have now you have only been waiting till now but I said when he turned me I would turn you because me and him still talked even though you guys hated each other so now you only have to wait a few months while I've been waiting for four years this isn't fair."

"Tell me about it. Oo he responded."I start to read the text no I said I would think about it not that I would do it and I just told you I might turn you not that I defiantly would I didn't tell Cindy that I would either. You guys just thought I would.

"What no he has to this isn't fair."

"I know I'm going to have to talk to him about this because I don't want him to stop ageing at 18 and then he finally turns me when I'm 19 I don't want to be a year older than him. I want to be the same age as him so we both stay the same age forever together."

"That's romantic and all but what about me huh? I mean I guess derrick could turn me but I'm not sure that he would we never really talked about it."

"You have a vampire boyfriend and you never talked to him about turning you? What the heck Cindy."

"I don't know it just never really came up in the conversation."

"What conversations do you have then?"

"I don't know we talk about random stuff."

"Well I'll call you back later."

"You better not be going back to sleep."

"I'm not, I'm going to call Jake, and maybe you should call your hubby and talk to him about turning you."

"Oh I see you want to talk to Jake more then you want to talk to me thanks. You're such a great best friend."

"Aww you know I love you but you should talk to derrick."

"He won't be up right now"

"Vampires don't need sleep."

"They don't but derrick still likes to have some same with Jake they both try to get a little sleep each night even though they don't need it."

"Why that makes no sense but whatever you can wake him up bye Cindy love ya as a best friend forever."

"Yea whatever bye talk to you later."

I guess I never really told you about me well I might as well. I already told you what I look like my mom has red hair and green eyes. Yes she is Irish. My dad's dead, well at least to me he is, I never really liked him so it doesn't matter how he looks. Cindy is Mexican and she has dark brown hair that is now short it use to be long but thanks to locks of love and her promise it is now short and styled. The promise was that before senior year she would get her hair styled she didn't know that meant cut, I'm an evil genius I know. Jake well he's sexy, oh you want to know what he looks like okay. He has inhumanly blue eyes he has black hair that is long but in an emo hair cut if you know what that looks like and if you don't then well you might be stupid. Jake has abs of steel lol and muscles, jakes also pale, he's paler then me and that's hard. He's hot times ten. Well Cindy's boyfriend derrick has dark brown hair with even browner eyes. Since he's a vampire he can't exactly be tan but he's tan not tan but he's the closest thing to it, the closest a vampire can be. He can't really be describe I mean he is really hot but I don't really want to describe my best friends boyfriend laying out all the hotness of him. Well I guess you want to know though, derrick is tall, mysterious, and he's got muscle and abs of steel. You better be getting a good picture of him because I don't want to say anymore. He's like a brother to me I don't really want to be saying how hot my brother is sorry people but I'd rather not say anymore. As I'm calling Jake I can't help but wonder if he does sleep like Cindy said.

"Hello"

"Hey"

"You never texted me back I thought you were mad."

"No I'm not mad but I was wondering about stuff."

"Stuff like?"

"I'll tell you when I see you and did you know Cindy wanted to have sex?"

"Sadly yea I did know. Why didn't she tell you this a while ago?"

"She's been wanting to do this for a while? Because no she didn't she just told me I can't believe her. How come she didn't tell me right away what the fuck?"

"Calm down lily I'm sure oh crap I got her in trouble didn't I?"

"Yea you kind of did but it's her fault she didn't tell me why didn't she tell me?"

"I don't know just don't be mad at her."

"Fine I won't ill just be a little ticked at her."

"I know how to take your mind off of it."

Laughing I say "you always know how to."

" So when can I see you? Is tonight good?"

"Yea tonight's good and I have questions anyway about stuff."

"Your not going to tell me until you see me are you?"

"Nope not going to tell you till then."

"Fine ill pick you up at 7"

"Okay well I'm going to go yell at Cindy bye I love you."

My heart started to beat faster not know if he was going to say it again and make my heart melt. "I love you too bye."

My stomach made a jump and the butterflies started up again. I wonder if this will ever wear out I hope not I love this feeling, it's a feeling I can't describe. Anyway I can't believe Cindy never told me that she wanted to until now. I've been telling her that I've wanted to its just that I haven't found the right guy that didn't hate me. But now I have the right guy and he doesn't hate me so what's stopping me? I don't know. I wonder if Jake wants to, well there's another question to add to the list if things I need to ask. "Cindy"

"yea?"

"You done talking to your lover boy?"

"Yea he said we'll talk about it later but maybe."

"Well that's good. Now we need to pick out outfits can I come over?"

"Sure but what's made u so nervous about outfits you've never been the one to care what people think. But then again this is for Jake."

"I'll be there in a few bye." As I grab all the possible outfits I ask my mom for a ride over to Cindy's. She says yes as usual.

"So what's happening tonight going on a date?"

"Yea"

"and this would be with who?"

"Jake!" I start smiling as I say he's name knowing she doesn't really approve of him yet.

"Fine but don't do anything bad."

"I won't thanks for the ride." Running up to the door I trip and fall, stupid clumsiness.

"I knew when I heard someone fall it had to be you. Now get your butt in."

"I'm going I'm going."Pouring all of my clothes onto her bed

"damn lot of outfits."

"So where's your outfit because I'm picking yours."

"Oh yea I'm so going to let my best friend pick the outfit I'll be wearing when I lose my virginity."

"Damn right you will." We go through all the outfits and end up with the first one we both had, mine was a black shorts with a black lace tank top underneath. Cindy's was a very low cut black top with dark blue shorts. By the time both of our hair was done same with makeup, my hair straight hers I don't really know how to describe how we did her hair but it was really pretty, it was almost seven.

"Crap I have to tell Jake to pick me up here"

"call him then stupid."

"Fine maybe I will." I reach for my phone but Cindy already has it in her hand dialing.

"Give me the phone Cindy don't make me hurt you."

"Like you could."

"Wanna bet?" I tackle her as we both start laughing.

"Haha see now I have the phone."

"Hello?" jakes says

"Jake can you."

Suddenly I get tackled by Cindy "my phone now."

"Can I what?" Jake says.

"Give me the phone or else I'm gonna have to kill you."

"mhm sure like you would." I jump tackle her

"victory is mine."

"Lily you there?"

"Yea I'm here sorry about that." I try to hold in the laugher.

"Okay so what did you want me to do?"

"Oh yea can you pick me up at Cindy's?"

"Sure"

"bye" I hang up the phone. Cindy and I start laughing our asses off.

"So when derrick coming?"

"Soon around 7ish."

"Well jakes coming now."

"Look there he is now"

"how did you see him oh never mind."

"Bye"

"don't do anything I wouldn't do"

"what wouldn't you do."

"Fine don't do anything Emilia wouldn't do"

"and what wouldn't she do?"

"Oh just never mind Cindy bye call me later." I slam the door shut just because I wanted a dramatic exit.

"Hey" I give him a quick kiss.

"So where are we going?"

"Where ever you want"

"okay I want to go to Ireland."

"I meant in this boring place." We both started to laugh

"fine hmmmmm how about I don't know surprise me."

"Okay"

"can I ask my questions?"

"Sure why not." He says as he drives.

"Okay do you have to sleep?"

"No I just like dreaming"

"Who doesn't, hmmm I know you can go in sunlight because I've seen you out in daylight, so what happens when you turn 18?"

"you get some kind of power its different for every vampire though some can control elements others can read people's minds things like that."

"Cool so when will you turn me?" this time he gives me that how can you ask me that look. "What answer the question."

"Fine I don't know defiantly not now."

"Why not?"

"You know nothing about what you have to drink or eat or anything."

"Fine tell me it all then change me."

"Maybe but not anytime soon."

"Why can't you just turn me come on I don't want to be 20 and you finally turn me I'll be two years older then you id really prefer to be your age."

"You're going to change before your 20 maybe."

"Please Jake."

"Fine but not now maybe soon."

"Soon as in when?"

"I don't know when I turn 18 maybe."

"Come on let it be a defiantly."

"Fine but you're going to want to kill people and I really hate to have to see you trying to kill people."

"I'll try to make sure I don't kill anyone and besides when you turned you didn't kill anyone."

"Yea I did I killed someone."

"What happen?"

"well It was around my birthday I was really upset I can't remember what it was about but this lady came as I was walking home and she turned me and it felt as if someone just burned me. she gave me something but then she ran off she didn't even try to help me. I started to stumble back to my house and I came across this guy he looked really creepy and I couldn't help myself. Next thing I know he's dead on the ground."

"That sucked for that guy. But I'll have you there by the way what did she give you?"

"I'll show it to you later and what if I can't stop drinking from you and you die?"

"I don't think that will happen."

"I'm not that great I might not be able to."

"You will be able to and you're right you're not great." He gives me that thanks for the self esteem boost look. "You're amazing" I say as I start smiling

"anymore questions?"

"Yea what do you drink?"

"Defiantly not animal's blood I'm not Edward. We are taught how to drink a little at a time from a human then make them forget it ever happened. "

"Who taught you?"

"Derrick and…. oh look we're here"

"And where's here?"

"The beach"

"The beach! This would be my second time being here."

"No this is a different beach" I start to give him what the fuck look. "Just trust me you'll like this beach." He says as he guides me to the water. I dip my feet in looking for people but there are none

"Where is everyone?"

"No one comes to this beach at night"

"Why?"

"Because I scare people away at night"

"Oh cuz you're so scary."

"I can be when I want to."

"Yea okay" he pulls me in to his chest as he attempts to put a necklace around my neck but fails. "I was trying to put this on you but I suck at putting necklaces on girls."

"I've noticed what is it?"

"Here take a look."

"Oh my Goth it's beautiful." It's a sliver dragon outlining the shape of a heart the eyes are rubies with the spikes along the dragon being onyx and sapphires. "It's…oh my…where did you get this?"

"Remember that thing the girl that turned me gave me well this is what it was and she said to give it to the girl of my dreams. So I am."

"But, but"

"Just take it you deserve it."

"No I don't it's..." He tries again at putting the necklace on me and this time he successes. I start looking around at the beach the sand is a color sand usually isn't but it looks gold when the moonlight hits it and the water a blue that u just don't want to touch because you'll be scared to mess up, the beach all together looks like a painting.

"Am I dreaming cuz that will suck if I am?"

"No why do you think that?"

"Because this beach is to perfect and your way to perfect. This necklace is amazing and this is all way to perfect."

"No you're not dreaming and nothing about this is perfect."

"Yea it is now all you have to do is turn me."

"Nice try but no."

"Why not come on this is all perfect and no one is around so I can't kill anyone."

"No lily, why do you want to turn so badly."

"Because then I'm immortal and that will be time I spent with u as immortal and you can't change your mind about changing me either."

"That's a horrible reason and I don't know this is a great place and there is no one around. But,"

"Please pretty please Jake." I give him a sad puppy face. He has to cave in no one can resist the puppy face.

"I don't know maybe."

"Come on please."

"Fine"

"Right now?" I say giving him a kiss.

"No not right now but soon."

"Soon as in when?"

"Soon like maybe today."

"Yay I win."

"Yea you do." He says giving me the best kiss in the world that if you ever had you'd probably faint. Luckily I didn't though, that would be so embarrassing if I had. We kept kissing until we were on top of each other yea I know that sounds nasty but were just kissing, I aint going to do shit hopefully. Sadly that's the time my phone chooses to ring

"Ugh I hate whoever this is" I pick up the phone wishing it never rang. "Hello?"

"Lily?"

"Yea what do you want mom?"

"Are you staying over Cindy's tonight?"

"Yea I am I thought you knew that she's here with me right now well if she wasn't taking a dump she would be."

"I didn't need to know that. Well I just wanted to know where you are bye."

As I press the end button I say "so when you going to turn me, you said tonight."

"Yea I did but do I have to really can't you wait?"

"Nope, no can do. Come on you said you would."

"I said maybe because I'm not even sure if I can."

"You can just try."

"There is no trying it's a one shot deal."

"Okay well I'm sure you'll do it right the very first time."

"No let's not do it tonight."

"Why not?"

"Because I need to know that I can stop. I'll do it when I turn 18 okay?"

"Fine but I'm not letting you out of this."

"I'm sure you won't."

Laughing I say "I love you." Surprising myself even more but it felt so right to say like that was what I should and was meant to say. Yea I know that sounds so stupid but whatever gets over it.

"I love you too." I smile as I get that feeling again. He gave me that earth shattering kiss that people die to have.

"We should take you back."

"Cindy's probably not even home yet."

"She might be."

"Do you just want to go?"

"No it's not that I don't want to be with you it's that I don't want to do anything ill regret."

"Like basically saying I don't really want to be around you all the time."

"No I'd never say that I didn't mean it like that."

"Sure you didn't."

"I didn't" he says kissing me.

"Fine you didn't."

"Hmm giving up I'm not sure about this are you feeling okay?"

"Yes I feel fine" I saying laughing. We start kissing and now it like nothing in the world matters anymore. This feels so right what could possibly go wrong wait I should think that because something could always go wrong. And knowing my luck it will. Just like that it does. "Whoever this is I hate them more then when my mom called" "hello" I say with an edge in my voice.

"What someone's decide to be mean today."

"What Emilia?"

"Shesh just calling to say hi to my best friend but she seems to be ticked with me."

"I'm not ticked you just called at the worst time."

"Why what's going on?"

"I'll call you later bye."

"No I want someone to talk to."

"Go talk to Damien he's the guy you crushing over."

"Come on sis can't you talk to your sister."

"No not right now."

"Why?"

"Why can't you just talk to Damien?"

"Because he had to go out with his girlfriend dumb bitch."

"Ugh Emilia you picked the worst time but I know who you can talk to?"

"Who's that?"

"Cindy I'm sure she's done with all of her stuff."

"but why can't I talk to my sis come on I was there for you all through this Jake thing cant you be there for me through this whole Damien thing?"

"I am here for you just ugh fine jakes here too."

"Oh okay well you could have told me that go to your lover boy."

"You do know you're on speaker right?"

"Oh well bye."

"Oh my god can we get interrupted anymore than this."

"probably." he says chuckling.

"Oh the moon so pretty isn't it?" by the way the moon is full.

"Yea it is tomorrows going to be a full moon." Or not.

"I thought today was the full moon?"

"No tomorrow is the full moon."

"How the hell can you tell?"

"I just can tell."

"Mhm."

"What?"

"Nothing just nothing."

"Okay" he says giving a breath taking kiss as always his kisses are amazing. I can't help but love him. We keep kissing till yet again were on top of each other no this is not meant to be sexual. You people have dirty minds. Anyway while were kissing I might as well tell you about Emilia and her crush and his girlfriend. Okay well Emilia is really tall she has black hair that in the summer looks red and she's tan. I can't really describe her but she's noticed by a lot of guys but she only has eyes for Damien, I don't know why. He gives me the creeps for some reason. Now Damien he's and even I have to admit it he is hot. He taller than Emilia and that's pretty damn tall. Well he has dirty brown and in the right lighting it looks like a dark auburn that sounds so weird but it's what it looks like, it's long but not too long basically long like derricks or jakes. To me he gives me the creeps but he is really nice. I guess him being a werewolf is what scares me off but he gave me the creeps even before I knew that. Damien has deep green eyes that are really awesome looking. Their like a forest green but a little darker. It's hard to describe the color of his eyes but then again I do suck at describing stuff. His girlfriend, who he is probably going to break up with soon if I'm correct, name is Rosie I can't really describe her cause I never see her and the last time I did her head was kind of blocked by Damien's head if you know what I mean and if you don't then you're stupid yet again it means they were making out smart one. Back to me and Jake kissing.

"I love you" he says looking up at me while I'm on top of him.

"I love you too." That is the time yet again my phone decided to be a dumb ass and ring and break up the best time of my life. "Hello?"

"Hey lily you coming back anytime soon because I'm bored derrick went home a few minutes ago now it's just me at the house my parents are sleeping so come back."

"Fine I'll be there soon bye."

"You have to go back don't you."

"Sadly yes."

"Come on lets go."

"I hate this why can't we just not go and stay out forever."

"Because everyone would get worried and think I kidnapped you."

"Oh yea that would suck."

"Yea it would. So come on lets go back."

"But I like it here."

"But you have to go back."

"Fine stupid people and their stupid stuff." While he's driving I decided to ask some more questions. No point in driving in silence. "So how do you find out what your powers are?"

"You go to this camp in the summer when your 18 it's mandatory."

"What happens if you don't go?"

"If they find you which they usually do they kill you."

"Whose they?"

"The vampire council."

"Who runs the camps?"

"The council hires different people. Can we stop talking about this now I mean you have until October to find all this stuff out and the vampire council will not care about me and you."

"What about Cindy and derrick?"

"The council already knows all about derrick he already went to the camp and I doubt they will care about Cindy either."

"Okay one last question." I say giving him a kiss.

"Fine and you do know I have to drive?"

"There's no one on the road smarty. Okay before you acted as if there were two people who taught you all this stuff who's the other person?"

"Have you even done your summer reading?"

"Random and no haven't gotten around to it."

"Well you should do it there's only what? Not even two weeks before school starts?"

"Why should I it seems dumb connecting a book to historical events."

"It's easy just write the essay on the book the blind eye"

"What the heck is that?"

"I'll lend it to you and were at your second house."

"Wait you never answered my question!"

"Oh look I got to go home bye love you." He says as he leaves me in the drive way wondering what the heck that was about.

"LILY! Your home finally" Cindy yells from the doorway.

"Yes isn't it a miracle?"

"Shut up jerk. So want to go for a walk?"

"Sure why not ? I mean it's not like there's a rapist out on the lose." For the past several months a rapist has been well doing his business in this area particularly close to this neighborhood.

"Don't worry you left your knife at my house."

"Fine I guess we can go." I say going into the house looking for my knife. My knife is black and it's a switch blade nothing real good but it does the trick when someone wants to rape you. All of a sudden Cindy produces my blade.

"Here now let's go so I can tell you everything that happened."

"Fine but you know my rules I tell you to do something you do it."

"Why do you always have to be so protective?" Cindy hated how protective I was of her, but she needed protection.

"I don't know maybe its cause I don't want anything bad happening to you."

"Whatever anyway so it was amazing with derrick!" I look over to see Cindy biting her lip.

"You wanna talk about your night with him don't you?"

"Yes and you're going to pretend to listen."

"Okay sure why not?" As she starts talking to me about her amazing sexual night with derrick I start to wonder about all the things me and Jake talked about. I wonder if he really does love me. What a stupid thought of course he loves me. Wonder what will happen when I see Lauren. I start dreaming of all the possible situations, when I'm startled out of my thoughts by a noise. Well it was more like a growl but still.

"and then he…."

"Cindy shut up!" I start to look around. "go back to the house."

"No why should I?"

"Just go back to the house Cindy!" the noise starts to get closer.

"It's coming from the park."

"I know that now go!" But it was too late it was almost here. "Cindy hide now." I get my knife out readying myself for a fight. I turn the corner going into the park when I notice Cindy is still behind me. "Cindy when I say hide I mean hide in the trees not behind me."

"Shit! I think that's Damian I mean it's too big to be a regular wolf." I look over to see a huge ass wolf.

"Okay this is just great." I say sarcastically "Now give me that big stick slowly and walk slowly over to those trees and hide." I say this all too late though the wolf turns around and saw us with his big yellow eyes.

"I think he saw us."

"Cindy shut up and run to the trees and hide, throw me the stick first." But right as she starts to run so does Damian right toward her looking at her like she's a piece of meat. I look around for some kind of weapon and remember my knife I doubt it will do any damage. I'll just go with it, I run toward Cindy, who is just standing there with a big stick in her hand. "Cindy run home!" I think that must have woken her out of her mind because she realizes that a huge wolf is right in front of her about to hit her. I turn into save Cindy mode, I run as fast as possible and when I reach her the wolf hadnt struck yet so I stabbed and the knife bent, not good but I took the stick from Cindy as she starts to run home. "Bring it ugly." Right as I say that he tries to bite me, I doge the bite just in time and hit him with the stick. I can hear the thing grunt, as it tries to hit me with its paws. We keep fighting until I get distract and see that Emilia is there screaming, that's when Damian takes his shot. I fall to the ground I can feel the blood dripping down my shirt.

"Damian stop! Leave her alone!" after he takes a few more scratches at me I try to fight him off but the pain makes me black out. When I awaken all I see is Cindy and Jake looking at me talking, it looks like its still night outside.

"She's in real bad shape good thing you called I have an idea but I have no idea if it will work."

"What is it?" Cindy says as she wipes away some tears. "I think she's waking up."

"Lily? You awake? I'm going to give you some of my blood, please just drink it, it will ease the pain. You're going to be okay." As he slits his wrist and puts it to my mouth I try to pull away but it hurts to much to move. "Lily trust me this will help." He tries again and I drink some of it, it went down so smoothly and felt so good but it burned afterward. So I passed out again. I knew this was a dream but there was a door and I had to open it. When I did a bunch of water flowed over me. I started gasping for air but nothing would help. Then it was darkness, Jake wouldn't ever tell me how long I was asleep but my guess was three days. Light flooded my eyes, I looked around to find myself in Cindy's room I could hear talking in the kitchen. I recognize the voices its Derrick, Cindy, and Jake.

"She's going to wake up today I can feel it. Go check on her babe."

"She won't be awake but okay." I can hear her walk out of the kitchen and start coming to where I am.

"Cindy" I tried saying but it came out more like a moan. I know for a fact she heard because after I moaned she came running. "Cindy!" I tried screaming and it was more like a whisper. When she reached where I was, I was trying to get up but failing miserably.

"Lily I didn't think you'd wake today, Derrick was sure of it that's why he made bacon. Here let me help you up." She tried to too but failed because I pushed her away.

"I can get up on my own I'm not useless."

"Fine everyone will be happy that you're up, JAKE! DERRICK!" in a flash they are here right in front of me.

"Here let me help you up." Derrick tried to but I pushed him away.

"Jesus I can do it myself why is everyone acting like I just almost died?"

"Well have you seen yourself? Just to save you Jake had to have you drink his blood and even then that might have not worked, we were all worried."

"Okay well I'm fine the question is where the hell is that ass Damian he owes you an apology."

"He owes me an apology, he almost killed."

"I don't care I'm hungry what's for whatever meal time it is?"

This time Jake answered "well its breakfast time and bacon with pancakes."

"Yes score okay so now all I have to do it get up." After many tries I stand and then crumble to the floor. "Okay so that wasn't pathetic at all." I tried getting up and walking only got a few steps though.

"Here let me help you please." Cindy really wanted to help me.

"Does it look like I need help?"

"Actually yes it does"

"FINE I think this has hurt my pride by letting you help me."

"Yea, yea whatever get over it."

"Thanks." After her being really weak Jake took over and helped me to the table. "Okay why are you being so quiet Jake?"

"I have my reasons."

"Like what?"

"Nothing we'll talk when you finish eating your bacon and pancakes."

"Fine." I really had no objections I was starving. After stuffing my face with food that was delicious. I asked for some alone time. So they all went and watched T.V. after trying to fight with me about being alone. I first clean myself up then I decide to go and yell at Damian until he apologized to Cindy. When I was almost at his house, a regular sized house nothing special it was a dark blue with a white door, I get a text from Jake and Cindy. They all asked me where the hell I was, I quickly said taking a walk. I finally reached the house most of my scratches were covered up with either make up or clothes but the huge one on my chest you could still see sadly. As I knock on the door I pray that his mother doesn't answer, but of course his mother answers.

"Oh hello sweetie Are you looking for Damian?"

"Hi Damian's mother and yes I would is he home?"

"Yes he is." Right then she starts screaming his name. "He's got his new girlfriend over."

"What mom?"

"Someone is here to see you."

"Okay bye mom. Oh why are you here?"

"Why aren't I here? Cindy deserves an apology."

"What! I had no control over what I did."

"Doesn't mean you shouldn't be sorry, so go over to her house and say you're sorry!"

"No you have nothing that would make me go. Now go away"

"Not until you say you're sorry to Cindy." I could see him shaking he was getting angry. "What are you going to do try and kill me again?"

"Shut up! I didn't mean to I was angry and turned, it wasn't my fault!"

"What's wrong Damian?" then she looks out the door and sees me "oh hi Lily."

"You're still going to be with him when he tried to KILL me! And he almost KILLED CINDY!"

"He was angry he had no control over what he did."

"What the hell Emilia!"

"Don't talk to her like that!"

"Like what? You didn't give to craps about her till recently."

"NO I HAVE ALWAYS CARED ABOUT HER!" Damian was really starting to shake, I didn't care at all.

"Uh sure but this is off topic I came here to make you say sorry to Cindy!"

"DAMIAN DOESN'T HAVE TO SAY SORRY HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG!"

"I wasn't talking to you Emilia go back inside and wait for him to come inside."

"Emilia go inside please if I turn I don't want to take the chance of hurting you."

"Whatever fine." Emilia's face was of love and when she looked at me there was disgust in her eyes. She thought she was better than me.

"Oh so now you care about her what happened with Rosie? Did she get smart and leave you?"

"No she cheated on me so I left! By the way I'm not saying sorry it's not my fault I was angry I have no control over what happens."

"I DON'T CARE! Say sorry to Cindy! You almost killed my best friend she deserves and apology."

I could see his hands growing into paws. "I DON'T CARE. I wish I had killed her and you."

"YOU ASSHOLE!" right then I get out my bended knife someone had fixed it though and I stab him. This bends my knife again Dammit. That ends up getting him really angry and he turns full blown wolf. That is the exact moment that Jake comes along and Emilia comes outside.

"Lily I told you to not come here."

"Yea well he owes her an apology and he said he wished he had killed me and Cindy! And he bent my knife. AGAIN!" I notice that while I and Jake had been talking that Emilia was trying to calm Derrick down. "You're his rebound you're nothing to him."

"That's not true and back off and go home I'm going to calm him down."

"Because he so needs to be babied." I guess that was his last straw because he came after me but this time Jake got in between fangs drawn and all. I watched as they fought. Then Derrick came along and spilt them up.

"Stop fighting! There is no point. Cindy doesn't want an apology, so Lily stop picking fights that you don't even have a chance of winning."

"She deserves an apology."

"I know but she doesn't want one."

"Whatever." I look over to see that Jake still has his fangs drawn. So I go over to him and hug him and whisper in his ear telling him we should go home and that I was sorry. All he did was nod and walk off holding my hand. "How did you know I was there?"

"It was easy to figure out."

"Sorry"

"You just couldn't let it go could you?"

"No I couldn't!"

"Calm down just leave Damian alone you can't take him."

"For now I can't."

"Even when I turn you I don't want you picking fights with him."

"Fine!" I couldn't talk to him about this anymore. "So Derrick how old are you really?"

"Honestly? I'm really 497years old."

"Oh well that's nice I guess you have your power?"

"Yes I do."

"What's your power?"

"I can know anything I want."

"Well that seems stupid."

"Not really I know what your power will be when you turn."

"Oh really what's my power?"

"You'll be the first of your kind in 100 years."

"You're so much help you know that?"

"Yes I do." After that he was gone, I'm guessing went back to Cindy.

"Jake?"

"Lily?"

"I'm sorry for picking a fight and" I paused for a second questioning wither I should say it or not. "I love you."

"I love you too and I just don't want to see you get hurt. If you were to die, I'm not sure what I would do with myself."

"Don't worry about me. I'll always be here with you. How about we don't go back to the house?" I knew if he didn't turn me soon there wouldn't be a Lily to love.

"Anything you want."

"YAY! And is this going to turn into a scar?" I say pointing to the huge indent in my chest.

"Yea probably sorry."

"It's alright it looks kind of cool. So are you going to spend the night at Cindy's?"

"Hmmm why do you want me to?"

"Hell yea I do."

"I guess I could." We stop walking and sit under a tree and I kiss him and somehow we end up on the ground making out. When my cell phone goes off, so I pick it up and throw it.

"What was that?"

"I don't know someone was calling and I didn't want to pick it up."

"Nice." After that short conversation I get back on top of him and we start making out again. Until his phone started ringing.

"Grr who is it!"

"Its derrick pick up your phone we got to go."

"What's going on?"

"Seems like Damian just couldn't let it go so he came looking for you. This isn't going to make you happy but he hit Cindy, she's crying."

"He's DEAD! Let's go now!"

"Lily calm down."

"No!" I start running full speed toward Cindy's house. After a few minutes I get there and took in the site Derrick is yelling at Damian, Emilia is holding Damian's hand trying to calm him down, and Cindy is sitting there crying with a cut on her cheek. My anger starts to boil since I know I can't take Damian ill take the next best thing Emilia. I run up and tackle her and start punching her. "YOU JUST COULDN'T STOP! COULD YOU?" I kept punching her in the face when all of a sudden I'm in the air. "Put me down! She needs to feel pain." All Damian does it growl because I realize that while he has me in the air Derrick and Jake are punching them. Finally two hard kicks in the stomach get him to drop me. I quickly go over to Cindy. "Cindy are you alright?"

"Where were you?"

"I'm sorry Cindy." I hold her until I feel her stop crying.

"Are they still fighting." I look up and see that Damian had calmed down and was trying to pick Emilia up, but Jake and Derrick still had their fangs out and were still in defense mode.

"No it's almost over here let me take you inside."

"Okay." I quickly take her inside and the get back outside. To see Damian glance at me with the worst look ever. Basically if looks could kill I'd be dead. After picking Emilia up he left carrying her wedding style. I went over to Jake and wrapped my arms around him. "Derrick you might want to go inside and tend to Cindy I calmed her down but she needs you to hold her." All he does is nod and in a flash he's gone. "Jake if I hadn't gone out there you wouldn't have had to do this."

"Lily this is exactly why I love you."

"I know it was wrong, Wait what?"

"Look I love you because you never back down, no matter what you won't give up until you get what you want."

"Really, because that's what most people hate about me."

"That's what I love about you."

"But it caused all this pain."

"I know but Cindy knows you didn't ever give up and I love how since you knew you couldn't take Damian you beat the shit out of Emilia."

"She deserved it. She didn't even go and help Cindy."

"I guess but promise me something."

"What is it?"

"When you see Lauren when school starts don't fight with her."

"Why?"

"Because first off I don't want you getting in trouble and second you got me and she didn't so please don't fight with her."

"Fine but if she starts something I'm ending it."

"Is that the best I'm going to get?"

"Yea I love you though."

"I love you too. Let's go inside you need to do your summer reading schools starts in a week."

"WAIT A WEEK but just a few days ago it was two weeks."

"Yes but a few days ago you blacked out for a few more days."

"Great well what should I read?"

"The blind eye is good that's what I did mine on."

"Crap! I have to go back to the house."Derrick knows everything…everything I won't let him tell. It'll only cause pain if he does.

"What? Why?"

"Stay here." Okay so I think I should tell you why I ran back to the house since I'm at the door. I realized that Derrick's power means he knew something that I didn't want anyone to know. As soon as I open the door I see Cindy and Derrick making out on a couch. "Umm excuse me." They both look up at the same time, while jumping off of each other. "Sorry about that but I need to talk to Derrick."

"About what?"

I make eye contact with Derrick and he knew what I came to talk about. "It's nothing Cindy." I put a smile on. "Derrick can we talk in the kitchen?"

"Fine" we walk into the kitchen. "Don't worry Lily I won't tell anyone but just know you're going to break his heart."

"How I'll be changed before this sickness kills me?"

"You don't have three months, your eyes they are turning yellow a little though. You have at least maybe two weeks."

"Shit! You have to be kidding, didn't the vampire blood help?"

"The vampire blood just sped up the process."

"You knew it would, didn't you? Why would you let me drink the blood?"

"It's true I did know, but, you wouldn't have survived this long if you didn't drink it."

"Just don't tell Cindy or Jake please I'll deal with my sickness on my own."

"It's not my secret to tell."

"Thank you Derrick." I put on a smile and started to leave but then he grabbed my arm. "What?"

"Everything that has happened to you has been tragic but you don't have to do this alone. By the way go to the market your house is out of food."

"You could never understand and what business is it of yours if I have food in my house or not?" This was sketchy.

"Just trust me go and get food."

"Fine, weirdo." Then I take my leave, once I get outside I start running back to my house.

"Lily where are you" I can't hear the rest because I'm running now for my life. I was for some reason making myself believe that if I ran fast and far enough I could leave this sickness. But I ended up collapsing right before I got to the market. I crawled under a nearby tree and started coughing and gasping for air. When it stopped I realized that I had blood on my hands, I looked for a wound but there were none. Then I figured it out great I coughed it up. I didn't care anymore I fought the pain and got up. The market was only a short walk. Luckily I had money with me for groceries. The walk didn't take very long and neither did getting the stuff. But when I go and get the milk I think I see someone who left my life a long time ago but if this is him why wouldn't he have told me he was back after everything he couldn't have just forgotten could he? "Elliot?"

"Lily?"

"When did you get back?"

"A few days ago."

"You didn't come see me?"

"Well it's been five years; I thought you would have not wanted to see me."

"I still…anyway so we were really close it was me and you against the world. We both hated people, why did you stop texting me only a year after you left?"

"I had my reasons, and I feel…..like I need to take some pie home."

"Are you going to live next door?"

"Didn't you see the moving vans?"

"I haven't been home recently. I have to go." I could feel another attack coming; I couldn't let him know I was still sick.

"No wait…let me take you home."

"No I have to pick some other stuff up."

"Your eyes they are a little yellow."

"Dammit, wait you shouldn't be able to see that unless."

"Unless what?"

"Nothing I have to go." I dropped all my stuff and left and walked into the alley next to the market. I started to fall when something caught me. "Elliot?"

"I guess you know what I have become but the question is how?" I couldn't stand anymore or breathe for that matter I fell onto him. I really thought at that moment that it was over, that I was going to die in his arms. But of course I awoke, or else how could I write you this story, and I was in his house and the face I saw was his, his black hair that covered some of his green eyes. "Lily, are you okay?"

"Yes just peachy, why am I in your house?"

"Hmm well it could be the fact that u fainted on me and that you stopped breathing for a minute."

"I'm sorry, I'll leave." I tried to get up but failed and only ended up in pain.

"Yea I don't see that as happening. So do you want to stay here with me like the good old days?"

"Why are you doing this? Do you even still care about me like the good old days?" he just looked straight ahead.

"I heard that you found somebody else, what is his name again? Oh yea Jake, so how is he?"

"He's fine, so you're just going to ignore my question."

"I also heard that you've been in a lot of fights and that you kicked your dad out."

"Yea I did."

"Well? What happened?"

"He got angry at mom and was about to hit her so I took the gun that was hidden and I pointed at him. I told him if he didn't leave I'd kill him, he didn't believe me at first but then I took a knife and threw it at him it missed. But it got him to leave. How did you become a vampire?"

"If you can answer why you weren't scared of me the first time we met then I'll answer that."

"You still haven't figured that out?" I start to laugh, even though it hurts, it felt good to laugh. "Well it's because to me you aren't scary at all. I find you to be easy to understand but yet surprising."

"You still surprise me." He laughs and takes his hands and holds my face. "Let me save you."

"Haven't you saved me enough in life and plus Jakes going to turn me on his birthday."

"Which I doubt is any time soon, I'd be surprised if you even lasted until next weekend."

"Thanks for the nice boost of support." I stifle a laugh and smile which quickly gets wiped off my face.

"Lily! This is serious!"

"Why because I'm going to die?" I could see his fist tighten.

"YES! Because you're going to die! I can't let you die; every second that I was away I spent thinking about you! I can't let you go now that I'm back!"

"You can't let me die, try and think about how this was for me. I had to deal with everything without you! IT'S BEEN ALMOST IMPOSSIABLE FOR ME! Then I found someone who reminded me of you with his sweet comments but he wasn't you! He wasn't you….I still care for you…I don't give a crap if you don't feel the same way…but this guy he's not the same as you he can't protect me like you can….He wasn't you…." I started to cry, and cough.

"Lily I'm sorry, I'm here now." He got on to the bed that I was laying on and sat there holding me. His mom came in a few minutes later.

"Lily!" I jumped a little, then I realized who it was.

"Hey Elliot's mom"

"Hey just because it's been 5 years doesn't mean you can't call me mom."

"Oh sorry I thought that expired."

"I've missed you, your still sick aren't you, and I mean I just noticed the slight yellowish of your eyes."

"So you're a vampire too." I saw her glare at Elliot. "No he didn't tell me well you see I know vampires and well only a vampire could notice it when it's at this point."

"You're still smart I see."

"Nope once you left all the smarts went out the window." She laughed at my comment along with me and Elliot. I never remember Jake unless Elliot brings him up how wrong is that?

"Well ill leave you two; you are welcomed to stay for dinner."

"Thanks." Once she left Elliot's grasp on me tightened in a protective little way.

"I really did miss you. You were the first one I opened up to the only person that meant the world to me."

"Well didn't it get easier when you met Cindy?"

"A little but she didn't come to my house at night and help me with my wounds and hold me until the pain stopped. You were there every time my dad hurt me."

"Did he continue to hurt you?"

"Yes I had to get Nick to patch up one of the wounds because I couldn't reach it."

"May I see them?"

"It's just gonna make you angry?"

"No it won't." Elliot had the worst poker face I've ever seen he is so easy to read.

"You lie so badly at time just promise if I show you, you won't do anything."

"Fine I promise." With that promise I took off my shirt and I let him see me in a lace bra but he saw all the scars on my back and the one on my stomach. I could see him tense up in anger.

"So this is all of them." I act proud of them when I'm so ashamed that every time I look in a mirror I just want to shoot myself.

"I should kill him." Elliot said through clenched teeth.

"Elliot…you promised."

"I said I should not that I would. Is that one a burn?" He pointed to a random one on my back.

"He had something hot that time."

"Is that one on your chest from him?"

"No."

"What happened?"

"I fought a werewolf." I sat down after putting my shirt back on and I think that he found what I said funny because he started laughing. "What is so funny?"

"Why did you fight a werewolf, please don't leave out any details." He started to die of laughter.

"Jerk, I won't tell you." Turning away from him, Elliot quickly turns me around and says.

"Aw come on I promise I'll stop laughing. Why did you pick a fight with a werewolf?"

"I didn't pick a fight with it for your information!" I was trying to be serious but his laughter was contagious.

"Okay, then what happened?" When we stopped laughing I told him everything about how it attacked us.

"Stupid werewolf, you were lucky though and you still wear that?" He was pointing at my wrist where the bracelet was.

"Well I saw it in my dresser…okay yes I still wear it but I lost one of the charms the day that you left."

"I know you lost the owl charm, you lost it because I took it."

"What! I spent two days looking for it." he dug into his pocket and produced the owl; it was silver with blue eyes.

"Here I just can't believe you held onto it."

"You're the one that took the charm and held onto it"

"True." He looked down at me in his arms. "I'm glad I got to see you. But I have a question I don't want a fight either."

"Okay?"

"May I change you into a vampire tonight, my mom can see the future if you don't do this, you won't make it to the end of this week."

"I…I have to talk to Cindy first."

"Why?"

"No reason." He leaned forward to wear our lips were almost touching, I caught my breath.

"Your hearts racing."

"Can….you umm blame it?"

"I still love you." He whispered in my ear, my heart was about to explode from how fast it was.

"I…I love you" I know what you must think but, yea I have no explanation for this.

"I won't let you die." Right then my cell phone rang. The caller ID was my mom.

"Hey mom what do you want?"

"Well are you coming home because you need to go grocery shopping before you come back."

"I'll do that right away bye."

"You have to go get groceries, mind if I tag along?"

"Not at all." We start to leave as I look at my phone I realize I had some new texts one was from Cindy, she wanted to know what was wrong, the next from Jake, he wanted to know why I ran off.

"I don't think I will like Jake, but I'm forced to like Cindy right?"

"Yes you're forced to like Cindy and Jakes a real nice guy."

"Yea sure whatever...Let's go."

"Elliot don't be like that. Please?"

"You'll have to choose three days after I change you."

"That would be on Friday."

"Yes it would be. Where is your little brother Nick?"

"With my father, I plan on taking him back on Friday too."

"Do you even know how you're going to take him back?"

"I think I'm going to wing it."

"If you're going to do that I'm going with you."

"We have to stop somewhere I can't keep…" I fell before I could finish the sentence, but Elliot caught me. He helped me over to some bench, I just curled up next to him.

"You don't have much time." He looked at me with such sad eyes.

"I'll be fine now that you're here."

"Are you scared?"

"Of what? You? Nope you're harmless."

"Yea and you are an angel."

"Well I have been told that I resemble an angel." I started to laugh a little ignoring the pain it caused me.

"Are you okay?"

"We have to go to the market." Ignoring the pain and instinct to fall on the ground, I got up and started walking.

"You still surprise me; you're in pain aren't you?"

"Well it's a pain to have to walk to the store."

"You won't be in pain for much longer."

"Thanks for that, now let's stop talking about pain, why did you come back?"

"I came back because my mom knew you were going to die if I didn't come back."

"Well that's great so no matter what I'm going to die."

"You have to go talk to Cindy."

"Yea I know so I need bacon…" I started listing the things I needed to myself aloud. We walked in to the market and I started gathering the things for the second time today. Then I noticed someone was following us. I turn out and call out to her. "Lauren I know you're there so come out."

"What are you talking about Lily?" Elliot looked completely puzzled.

"Shut up. Lauren!" she stepped out of where she was hiding, her dirty blonde hair with her abnormally blue eyes.

"How did you know?"

"Because you're a stupid blonde who can't get over the fact that I'm better."

"Do you want to fight? You were chosen over me because of what you almost did, not for any other reason!" I started to laugh, I couldn't help myself it's the first real time she was brave, then I realized why.

"I love this new tough act of yours, so Gina you can come out now. You would only act like that to show her that you are brave." I went right into Lauren's face. "But let me tell you something I won't mind fighting with you so let's go." That's when Gina stepped out of the shadows. Let me describe Gina to you, curly red hair that had to be done somewhere professional, amber brown colored eyes, fair skin, she looked like the nicest girl you'd ever meet but she's actual a bitch.

"If you try to hurt Lauren, I'll show no mercy."

"Oh yay two people, is this my lucky day or what?" These people are getting on my last nerve.

"You're friend is hot, id love for alone time with him."

"He'd never want a whore like you." I was getting really pissed; these two knew how to push my buttons when they were together. "So when are we going to fight, I hate all this talking its annoying and pointless."

"Well I would fight you now but as I'm sure you already noticed there is a police officer right over there."

"Yes I did notice and I could care less about going to jail. So let's do this unless you're scared?"

"I'm not scared I'm being smart." I just went right into Lauren's face.

"Then fight me Lauren." I was just about to punch her when someone caught my hand, I looked over and it was Elliot, my anger started to disappear. "Elliot?"

"Lily calm down." For some reason those words made me realize that this was stupid.

"Fine you all are lucky and Gina if you try and cross me, I won't show mercy either."

"Lily lets go now." I saw he was angry and meant it.

"Fine." I went to the next few rows and got the rest of the stuff. We didn't talk until we were out of the market. "Why did you do that?"

"They are fairies."

"Don't mess with me they both go to my school."

"Your school is meant for supernatural beings but they let humans in too so that the others can adapt."

"I still don't understand why I wasn't allowed to fight them."

"You're going to ask me why! They would have used their powers against you and not only that but u can barely walk why in the world would you want to fight them?"

"I want to fight them because they are my enemies."

"Then at least wait until I change you."

"Fine do you want to meet Cindy?"

"Sure I'm bound to meet her at some point."

"Okay well I have to drop the stuff of then we can drive to her house,"

"I'm sorry I left." I was surprised that he noticed that it still hurt me.

"It's okay, so when you turn me can I still go into water?"

"Why wouldn't you be able to?" He started to laugh at me. My face tightened up into this "face" he called the definition of adorable.

"One of the books I read said that if you're a vampire you can't go into water."

"Well your book was wrong." Then out of nowhere he stops walking.

"What's wrong?" All he did was grab me and hold me. At first I was reluctant but it felt so right, I just let all my worries and fears go away, and just felt safe. I told him we had to go after a few minutes. We walked in silence most of the way. When we arrived at my house he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Don't go in."

"Why?"

"You're dad is in there." I felt as if I had just been stabbed, but I walked forward. "What are you doing?"

"If he's in there then so is Nick."

"Lily just come to my house."

"No, can't let the milk spoil now can we, I mean it's really hot out here." I smiled at how stupid I was for doing this.

"Can I come in your house; you'll need some help putting the stuff away."

"Just wait out here, I won't be long." As I opened the door I could hear him get up.

"Lily is that you?" it was Nick; he came running to me, with his hugs of death.

"Nick are you okay?"

"Yea I missed you though."

"Is he here to stay?"

"Yes, he got really angry when he found out you weren't home."

"Did he hurt you? I swear if he hurt you I will kill him."

"No he didn't."

"Fine where is he?"

"In the living room."

"Go outside to Elliot you remember him right?"

"Elliot is back." He ran outside, Nick thought of Elliot as an older brother. As I walked into the living room I thought about what was going to happen and prepared for the pain.

"Why are you back didn't I tell you I won't hesitate?"

"You little bitch, your no scarier than a little puppy, you have no weapon so what are you going to do?" He said pushing me on the ground; I quickly got up knowing that if I laid there he'd kick me.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME!"

"What are you going to do?" This time he punched my stomach and I collapsed on the ground. "You're so weak!" He started to kick me in the ribs, the pain was unbearable. But I took it at least I knew Nick was safe.

"I might be weak but at least I don't pick on people smaller than me!" I spat at him, I know it was stupid but he needed to know that it was wrong.

"GET UP!" When I got up he punched me again and again in the stomach. This time though I kicked out his legs giving me some time to run out of the house.

"Let's go. Elliot can Nick stay at your house?" I could see how angry he was, I couldn't fully stand on my own so I unlocked the car and asked Elliot to drive. Before I got in Nick just came up to me and hugged me. "Come on Nick get in the car."

"Lily are you okay?" Elliot asked.

"It doesn't matter. So nick you ready for school?"

"School stinks!" I tried to laugh but it hurt too much.

"Where does Cindy live?" I showed him the way, we reached her house in no time. I tried walking on my own but Elliot overall had to help me get into the house.

"Lily what.." She looked up before she finished the sentence. "What happened?"

"Nothing don't worry I got to talk to you about something." She helped me to her room and we sat on the bed.

"Why is Nick and some random guy here? What happened? What do you need to tell me?"

"Stop with the questions please, I never wanted to tell you this ever."

"What is it?" She looked really worried.

"I'm sick, I have known for about five and half years, I'm going to die soon if I don't turn."

"You're lying I would have known."

"I kept it from you to protect you. But Elliot wants to change me because he knows I won't live to the weekend if I don't."

"Who is Elliot? Plus what is stopping you from having Jake turn you?"

"Elliot is that random dude out there. I don't want Jake to know, it would only make him sad."

"No it won't but you don't want to be turned by Jake do you? Who is this Elliot?"

"Elliot is the guy that I fell in love with seven years ago. He made me feel emotions and he protected me, he's my everything. My question is should I let Elliot change me?"

"Didn't you just deiced that, I mean the way you talk about him and the way your eyes look when you talk about him. You are going to break Jakes heart. He will notice that you've become a vampire."

"Cindy I don't want to its just…is this how it is with you and Derrick? Do I have that same helplessly in love look when I talk about him like you do?"

"Well I guess but I don't give that look when I talk about Derrick!"

"Okay whatever. Cindy you're not mad that I didn't tell you right?"

"Yes I am mad, so when you get better expect me to punch you."

"That's still unfair since I can't hit back." She just laughed "so what happened to you? Was it your dad?"

"I'll explain when I'm better." I looked away and started to leave. "I love you, you will always be my best friend."

"I love you too. Now introduce me to Elliot!"

"Fine shesh." We walk into the room that is right in front of the door and find them sitting on the couch with Derrick. "Hey Derrick, I didn't expect you to be here."

"You told her didn't you?"

"Yea I did but she's right there so you could have just asked her I mean she can even hear us right now too." I tried laughing but it hurt too much. "Elliot this is Cindy and Derrick. Nick you already know both of them." Oh yea I never told you about Nick, well he is ten years old he has dark brown hair and brownie eyes, yes they reminded me of brownies. Nick got up and hugged Cindy but sat next to me and hugged me, he wouldn't let go at all.

"So I came here to tell y'all that I thought you should know."

"Are you going to leave?"

"Wow so blunt Cindy. But I want to lay down somewhere and I think the bed will be occupied."

"Haha NO, it's not going to be occupied."

"You sure it won't be?"

"I think I can restrain myself for a little bit."

"Yea you're funny but my little brothers here so you won't be able to kiss too much if I stay."

"Well we have been kissing all day so I guess I could try not to."

"Wow you really want me to stay don't you?"

"Yes I do, so please just stay Lily."

"Fine I guess I have no choice."

"No you really don't have a choice."

"I'll help you to the room."

"Hey no stuff she is still taken!"

"Cindy nothing is going to happen." I hugged Nick and told him to watch them and not let them do anything nasty. Elliot picked me up. "Put me down! I'm sure I can just lean on you!"

"Nope I find this more entertaining."

"Jerk," he set me down on the bed and got in next to me, he just held me, I wanted to cry right then in there from everything but I had to be strong. I couldn't let him worry about me. So instead I buried my head into his chest, and he just held me tighter.

"You know I was going to go inside and stop it when I heard you yell but Nick stopped me. He said it would make you mad if I went in there."

"I don't want to talk about it; it all just hurts right now." He didn't respond he just kissed the top of my head. I started to fade into a sleep. When I awoke Elliot was just staring off into space, I just watched he looked so peaceful. After a minute or so he realized I was awake and just looked down at me with those eyes I thought for a second that he was peering into my soul. Elliot leaned down and whispered "I love you and I will never let you go, I promise I will never leave you ever again."

"I love you too and you better not. What time is it anyway?"

"I think its eight why?"

"I'm just wondering because I don't know if I'm staying here or going back home yet."

"You're coming home with me."

"Okay yea because your mom can't wait to have me spend the night."

"Actually she would love for you to spend the night since she knows nothing bad could happen."

"Wow well that's just great I love how they support this."

"Nothing is going to happen I mean with you taken and all."

"Not only that but!"

"But what?"

"Shut up."

"So it's settled you staying at my house with your little brother."

"This is not settled."

"Well we got to go home because my mom just called wondering where I am."

"Well your right here why not stay like this?" he got closer to my face to the point where our lips were almost touching.

"You mean like this." My heart was racing, "Lily I can hear your heart." I pushed him away.

"That's not my fault you're the one being all…anyway so tonight huh? You excited you get to drink the best person in the world's blood." I started to laugh I didn't care about the pain anymore.

"Yup I can't wait hmmm blood it's my craving." We both busted out laughing. "Okay let's go."

"Okay you know sometimes I wonder."

"You wonder what?"

"How you can hate everyone but yet love me."

"Well maybe it's because you are different, I don't understand how you hate people and don't understand them but still get attached to them, and how you can love me."

"Well you're not like all the others and you never will be. By the way you know you will never be scary right?" All he did was smile. I walked out of the room screaming "Cindy! I told you none of that stuff while Nick's here." Funny thing is they were doing stuff too!

"Sorry but um Nick's asleep shouldn't that count as something?"

"Yea I guess but really? You couldn't restrain yourself?"

"I'm surprised that you can restrain from him."

"Why would you be surprised?" I felt another attack coming on. "Hold your answer I left my phone in your room." I ran to her room, locked the door and collapsed on the ground. I started coughing up blood and it was getting even harder to see. Next think I know Derrick and Elliot are banging on the door to get in.

"What happened? Why are you bleeding?"

"I….I fell." They easily picked the lock and got in I tried to wipe the blood off my hands but I kept having to cough which made more. I couldn't see clearly but I did make out that Elliot was the one trying to keep me up and Derrick was telling him to turn me because I wasn't going to make it. All of a sudden I felt something pierce into my neck. The pain hurt I felt like I was losing blood but was changing into something. I blacked out once his fangs left my neck. All I know about the time that I was "sleeping" was that I kept murmuring Elliot's name and apparently Jake was there one time. So that's how I became I vampire wasn't that beautiful? But it isn't over yet. I woke up hungry my insides were dying for something; I couldn't put my finger on what it was though. I opened my eyes and I see Cindy and her neck looked delicious, no not her neck but her blood. Not only that but I realized I was in Elliot's house, I also saw every one panic when I opened my eyes Derrick stood in front of Cindy right away. "I'm thirsty, really freaking thirsty." I guess that was a bad comment because in a second Elliot was on top of me. "Damn there are other people in the room shouldn't you wait?"

"You know you have to kill someone right?"

"Make Cindy leave please…she smells like a freaking steak and I'm hungry. Why does she smell like steak?" I could hear her heart thumping it was calling to me saying drink me.

"Cindy maybe you should leave, it wouldn't be smart of you to stay here."

"No she's my best friend."

"She smells delicious."

"You won't hurt me."

"Leave or ill do something I regret." I struggled under Elliot's grip, just a taste. She saw that I meant it and left. Derrick left with her saying he had to make sure she was alright. Once Cindy left my instincts told me to run after her and bite into her neck.

"Lily…You have to kill someone to complete the transformation. Who is it you want dead?"

"You already know who it is…But if I go there there's a possibility that I might kill someone else. Wait why do I want to kill someone did I change? It didn't happen like it does in the movies!" I kept struggling under his grip wanting to get out.

"Stop struggling you won't be able to do anything. You expected it to be like the movies in your situation?"

"What's wrong with that? No I'm freaking thirsty my throat burns!" I didn't stop struggling though I did love him I was way to thirsty to be stopped.

"Lily calm down."

"Let me go. I won't hurt anyone; it will be fine, the house is right next door."

"Your brother Nick is upstairs."

"I won't hurt him." I kicked Elliot off of me and ran up stairs and out the door. The smell of blood hit me right away I stopped dead in my tracks, so this is what I can only have a little of; it smelled like the best food you could ever eat. But I had to remember only him kill only him. I went into my house and quickly realized this wasn't going to be easy, he came out right away screaming ask where I had been, told me he was going to get me real bad. I just jumped on him, sank my fangs into his neck and drank, not the best thing to do but mom was out so it was just him and me. Let me tell you something he tasted real bad, maybe it was because he was an asshole. As I drank his blood images came flooding in of me, Nick, and mom I don't understand why but they did, and they were all bad. In a weird way it made me feel better I'm not too sure why though. Since I was smart I changed my clothes, I now wore black jean shorts and a dark red tank top, then I burned the bloody ones and took the body somewhere else. I made it look like he killed himself after drinking too much. When I came back Elliot was waiting for me. "Hey um… sorry for kicking you, I was just really freaking hungry."

"Its fine I did the same thing to my father when I turned."

"Oh well that's nice. Wait your dad is a vampire too?"

"Yea he is maybe you should come back to the house everyone is worried."

"Why, I mean all I did was go and kill my father?"

"Yea come on lets go." I loved when he smiled, I checked my neck though for the necklace and it was gone. The necklace Jake gave me I lost it.

"Where is Jake and my necklace?"

He just sighed like it was the most annoying thing I could have asked. "When you were asleep he came to visit and you murmured someone's name. He was kind of upset and ripped your necklace off and tried to punch me in the face."

"Why was he that angry?" I didn't understand whose name did I call?

"You said my name Lily." Now it got me, I felt some feeling but it wasn't regret or guilt.

"Oh did you punch him back?"

"He didn't get the chance to punch me Derrick tackled him before he could even try."

"How long was I asleep for?"

"Just two days, we had to call the school and tell them what you became though."

"I bet that was fun."

"No your being punished you have to show all the new kids around the school on the first day."

"NO! I refuse, I hate people, I don't want to be around a bunch of new people." He opened the door to his house. I was slapped right away, by none other than Cindy herself. "What the hell?"

"I told you once you were better I was going to hurt you."

"Nice try didn't hurt, but why now, I mean didn't I just want to eat you a little while ago?"

"It didn't hurt." She started stepping on my feet, I just laughed. "You know what when I turn you will be hurt."

"Bring it Cindy, it will still always be an unfair fight seeing as I can't even hurt you."

"You can you just won't."

"Isn't that the same thing?" She just glared at me while I laughed.

"No it isn't so I'm just going to yell at you now."

"I'm going to ignore it." She just glared and started yelling. I look at Elliot realizing that he is 18 so he should have a power. "So what is your power anyway?"

"Well I'm not really sure what to call it."

"Want to elaborate?"

"Hey are you even listening?" I turned to Cindy and said "nope not at all."

"Okay well when I draw something it appears, even if I draw it in my head, let me show you."

"You're a type of illusionist." Derrick said that but it didn't make sense because they just play tricks on the mind. But before I could say anything in front of me was a baby white tiger. I picked it up and just held it.  
>"It's so soft and fluffy."<p>

"It won't stay for long, it isn't very powerful."

"Aww but still, so I guess Jake doesn't want to see me huh?"

"No he doesn't and I didn't like him at all."

"Of course you didn't." Then I realized hey I'm single and Elliot is back. In a second I grabbed his hand and we were down stairs. "Whoa I didn't expect to be that fast."

"Why did you bring me down here? Did you realize something?" He defiantly knew what I realized!

"You know what I realized." In a second I was on the bed with him on top of me, he just looked down at me for a moment then we kissed and it felt just like it use to, it felt right. So we kept kissing and yea well before we could even do anything more Cindy came down stairs with Derrick and saw Elliot on top of me. They looked shocked, "hey um….What's up?" I tried to focus but all my mind wanted to do was be with Elliot.

"Well we were wondering what was going on and I find you and him doing this, wow you really couldn't restrain yourself once you realized could you."

"You are really mean sometimes."

"Yea whatever so um...Should we leave or stay?"

"I think you should leave but...It's up to you."

"I guess we will leave then." Right as soon as they left, we started to kiss and our shirts came off at some point along with the pants, but I swear no sex…yet. But his mom came down to tell us that Derrick and Cindy left and that Nick was still asleep and she saw her son on top of me with just bra and panties both of which were lace so it looked even worse and her son only had boxers on so, yea not a good thing.

"What is going on?"

"Nothing I swear he fell on top of me then our clothes came off because we…" Damn I couldn't think of anything.

"This isn't good but you're a vampire now right?"

"Yes" I was scared of what was going to happen.

"Well just put your clothes on your not doing that type of thing in this house."

"Okay." She left after hearing me say okay.

"Are you scared of my mom?"

"A little I mean no one should have reacted that calmly after seeing that."

"Well of course but you looked petrified."

"Well I never met a parent who is as calm as that, I though in a second she was going to kill me." He laughed at me for saying that.

"My mom killing haha your funny anyway nice bra." I just put my clothes on even though it was hard I thought I should go home with Nick.

"Are you going to visit my room like the good old days?"

"Yea I will." I started to get up but right away he had me back under him. He started to kiss me again and well I got a little too happy and my fangs came out, but so did his so that's good. We kept kissing and I didn't ever want to stop I mean like I wanted to go the whole way right then and there. But I knew I couldn't, not here. I quickly got up and put my clothes on again! "Why do you keep getting up?"

"Because if I don't then I'll want to do more."

"I wouldn't mind that, not at all."

"Of course you wouldn't well I have to go back to my house come over tonight."

"Okay but why do you have to go back again?"

"Well I suspect my mom noticed my dad was missing, and plus Nick needs to go home anyway."

"If you say so I mean its only 12."

"Hmmm fine. I have to go somewhere." I needed an excuse to leave not because I wanted to but because well I needed to make sure that me and Jake we at least still friends.

"Are you going to go see Jake?"

"No whatever would make you think that." I'm a terrible liar when it comes to Elliot.

"Don't, he almost killed you."

"What? No he didn't."

"He almost woke you up while you were sleeping."

"So, the most that could have happened was that I got angry."

"No you don't get it do you. If you had woken up you would have died, never have become a full vampire. You'd suck the blood out of every human on this planet and never become a vampire. He knew that too and didn't care. Do you really think he wants to see you huh?" All I felt was shock Jake wanted me to die. He hates me, no I can't accept this. He was just upset right?

"How do you know if he knew?"

"Are you really going to defend him? He wants you dead! I can't believe this."

"I'm not defending him, I just can't believe it. "

"Well you need to believe it, if he sees you he probably will try to kill you or put me in pain." I could clearly see he was angry about me wanting to see if Jake really did hate me. But he didn't understand it was out of character for him to try and kill me.

"How could he put you in pain?"

"You seriously know nothing about being a vampire. If any vampire other than me bites you it would put me in pain, very bad pain that makes you feel like your head is going to explode along with all of your limbs."

"I'm sorry I don't know anything about being a vampire but no one has explained it to me!" I was even starting to get angry but I didn't want to not with him but I guess it's true you will fight with your true love.

"Well can I explain some things before you go over to his house and end up hurting me?"

"He won't do that! I'm just going to go. Leave me alone" Right after saying that I was in my house putting on my swimsuit. I needed to swim and clear my mind. I guess I should tell you all how I met Elliot well we fought when we first met, predictable right? Well I guess its flash back time. I was told to get some random stuff and a pie to give to the new neighbors. So I go to the market the one next to YMCA in Wilmington, Delaware. Well I accidently bump into a random guy.

"Watch where you're going." That's what he had the nerve to say to me, the person who everyone smart was scared of.

"Excuse me? What did you just say to me?" He turned around and looked at me like I was stupid.

"I said watch where you are going." A bunch of people had turned their nosy little heads I guess that's what happens when two scary people start this kind of thing.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"Shut up you're not coming off as scary. You're just a stupid princess who doesn't like when people stand up to her."

"I could say the same thing to you strangely enough." He was really started to tick me off I mean who does this guy think he is?

"Whatever, dumbass" He just walked away, and for some weird reason I let him. So I got all of the stuff and the pie, which I was to deliver after I put away the other stuff. Okay so once all of that is done I walk over to the next house and knock on the door and guess who answers? If you guessed that jerk from the store you were right.

"Are fucking kidding me?"

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Tell me you are not my new neighbor."

"Are you stalking me or something? I just moved in here."

"Great well, I'm your neighbor. Take the fucking pie from my family not me."

"Fine now get off my property."

"Gladly." We left it at that, so at this point I want to punch him in the face until he bleeds to death. You must be wondering what changed your relationship with each other. Well if you must know it was my father. Yes that jackass who beats me until I can't take anymore. This is what happened, I was doing work outside I don't really recall what the jobs were but I couldn't do them very fast because I didn't feel well that day. Elliot was in his backyard just spacing out as usual, for some reason I liked to watch him he always looked so peaceful. I wonder if that's what I looked like when I swim, I'm getting off track. Anyway I was doing the work as fast as my small body would let me, when out of nowhere I'm getting dragged into the house by my hair/collar of my shirt now I don't know if you know this but that really hurts. So I start screaming saying I'll do it faster just give me some time. Well that bastard just says I've given you enough time. Once in the house he gets the belt and starts whipping my back not lightly either, with every whip I swear a part of me dies. After a few more whips I fall to the ground and he just walks and starts kicking me. My mother comes in soon and tells him he is requested at the door. I take this chance when he is gone to run. I didn't have to worry about Nick because he was safely at a friend's house, so I left and didn't look back at all. I jumped the fence and hid in the park. I know probably looked like a mess but no one could find me here, so I silently cried. I heard someone coming; I made sure I was safely hidden just in case it was him. Elliot moved a few things and found me; of course I didn't know it was him so I ran as fast as I could. The weird thing is that he chased me and full blown tackled me. I tried to fight him off but then I realized who it was and stopped. "Get off of me now."

"You should be nicer to me seeing as I just saved your butt. You're bleeding though come over to my house we'll fix you up."

"No, I don't need help."

"If you say so," I fell right when he said that. "Yea looks like you are coming to my house wither you like it or not. I never told you my name I'm Elliot."

"Don't be nice to me out of pity."

"I don't pity you I just want to help. So let's go I'll carry you." Even though I objected a million times he didn't care he picked me up wedding style and took me to his house. It was a pretty long walk but there was no conversation.

"Oh Elliot honey your home. What's that smell? Who is bleeding?" I was guessing this was his mom.

"A friend of mine, she fell down a hill and hurt herself so I'm going to help fix her up is that okay?"

"Sure just don't get blood everywhere."

"Why did you lie?"

"Well I didn't think you wanted me to tell her that your dad beat you to a pulp."

"Thank you."

"Now let's go to my room I'll have to look at your wound."

"But it's on my back."

"Okay you'll have to take off your shirt." When we reached his room I looked around the walls were a light forest green. There were some posters but I couldn't make out what they were. "Here is my room. I'll be right back." He came back with some big band-aids and some other helpful things.

"Great but doesn't the shirt coming off come on the second date?" he laughed a little but he looked so serious about this.

"Funny but seriously I need to patch them up." He looked dead serious so I did what he said, yup the reason he first saw me without a shirt wasn't because he wanted me nope it was because he wanted to look at my wound. "I have to clean it; it might sting…a lot." I can't believe he didn't judge me for having so many scars, at that moment I had at least 8 long scars that wouldn't go away.

"Just do it." I didn't expect it to sting that bad but I kept it in, I've had worse right?

"I'm just going to put a band-aid on it okay?" He was so gentle I didn't expect it. Maybe he had a sweet side?

"Can you even call that huge thing a band-aid?"

"I understand."

"What?"

"Why you are so mean, it's not that you don't like people it's just you don't want to give them the chance to hurt you."

"You don't know anything." I say while putting my shirt back on.

"Your face says differently you're a bad lair."

"Stop it."

"What?"

"Stop trying to get close to me."

"No."

"Yes," instead of saying no I'm not gonna leave he just hugged me. I never felt anything like this before, this feeling it wasn't the feeling in my stomach that you get when you have puppy love. It was a feeling in my heart, I felt at peace, safe, loved, any other good emotion you can find. Him holding me like this felt right.

"I promise I won't hurt you." He whispered that in my ear. I believed him, I have no idea why but I did. There was no reason for me to believe him at all but I did.

"Why do you care so much?"

"I don't know, you are different," I was speechless. I didn't know what to say so I just let him continue to hold me. From that moment on everything changed, a few weeks later after spending so much time together he shows up in my room. Yea I was shocked but I liked the fact that he was there, that night we also kissed for the first time. Elliot patched up a wound that my father gave me and held me in my bed, I looked up into his eyes and it kind of just happened. That was the best day ever.

Okay back to reality I can't go see Jake I've accepted that he hates me and wants me dead. I feel bad for being mean to Elliot too. I get out of the pool and dry off, I think it's around 3pm, quickly I take a shower and get changed. I have to see Elliot. Walking over to his house I can't help but wonder what should I say? Before I can get to his house I bump into him. "Elliot I'm sorry."

"It's fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Well what happened when you saw him?"

"Nothing I didn't go see him. You really didn't want me to and I didn't think I'd be smart if I even went because I was almost positive that you were right. I didn't go."

"Oh did you go swimming?"

"Yea why?"

"Get inside now." He looked serious I went into his house he followed me in there. I felt really confused about why I needed to go inside.

"What's wrong? You said I could swim."

"You've been out since what twelve?"

"Yea so? I though sun light didn't matter to us."

"It does if we hit direct sunlight for more than two hours without some kind of protection we will burn to a crisp. You really need to learn more about us."

"Okay then tell me what I need to know."

"Well you know we get powers when we turn 18."

"Yea I know."

"You go through a power awakening."

"What are you talking about?"

"You go through immense pain for about four to six hours, and how much it hurts depends on how strong your power is."

"Well isn't that dandy."

"Yea whatever."

"What is wrong? Are you still mad at me or something?"

"No I'm not mad, I just don't get why you would want to see him after he tried to kill you and also I'm thinking about something." I completely ignored his first part and just wondered what he was thinking.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Well, my family on my dad's side wants to meet you."

"Okay? So I'll meet them?"

"They are all vampires with powers and there is one that…that you won't like at all."

"I'll be sure to stay away from that one. SO when am I meeting them?"

"This weekend but if you don't want to go you don't have to."

"Heck no I want to meet them."

"If you say so," He was hiding something, not like something behind his back but more like some secret.

"You're hiding something. What is it?"

"Nothing at all," He was a terrible lair when it came to me.

"Lair, tell me." If he didn't tell me I would gladly go back to swimming in the pool.

"Hmmm well the one you don't like she…knows all about everyone kind of like Derrick but more powerful, anyway she doesn't like you at all and she is bringing me a girl on Saturday." This pissed me off I mean who does this stupid vampire think she is. So rude to just go around deciding that I'm not good enough.

"I'm going to this dumb party and I'm going to talk to that old hag."

"Don't fight with her."

"Oh I won't but there is no way that some other girl is going to be touching you the way I do."You know what he did he laughed. LAUGHED! "It's not funny." Despite me saying that I started to laugh.

"Yea it's not funny at all."

"Yay your back to normal," A moment later his body was up against mine with my back against a wall. For a few seconds we just looked into each other eyes I know this sounds so cliché but this all happened I swear! We were just about to kiss but Nick came in to ask me when we were going home.

"Lily…What are you doing?"

"Umm I fell and to stop the fall he pushed me against this wall. It's not what it looks like."

"It's is exactly what it looks like." That's what Elliot said to my 10 year old brother, so in return I elbowed him in the stomach.

"No it's not Elliot has no idea what he is talking about."

"Yes I do." I cut him off before he could say anything more.

"SO what do you need Nick?"

"When are we going home?" Nick looked really confused as to what we were doing but I don't think he cared anymore.

"Do you want to go home now?"

"Yea I kind of do."

"Well looks like I've got to take you home." I didn't want to leave don't get me wrong. I really wanted to stay and do stuff but Nick wanted to go home so what choice do I have?

"I'll walk you guys home." Elliot took my hand and we walked home, I couldn't help but feel special but I'm going to have to deal with that chick who wants Elliot. So the days passed by and nothing extremely interesting happened I saw Cindy and she was happy that I was fine. She talked to Jake and confirmed that he wanted me dead. Then Sunday came I forced Cindy to come along so that I didn't kill anyone. I picked her up at her house early that morning and we looked for clothes to wear. Heck I want to make this old hag feel like she was mistaken.

"I have the outfit for you Lily."

"Great will I still look like me?"

"Haha your funny…Not, now put these on." She threw the clothes right at my face, so mean.

"Fine I have the perfect thing for you then."

"Go for it, just change into the clothes first; I'm tired of seeing you in pajamas." I left and quickly changed into these clothes. Since it was hot she gave me hot pink shorts and a yellow shirt.

"Haha real funny you're a bitch. I'm picking now." I picked some flower dress with a yellow under tee shirt. When she came out I couldn't help but laugh it reminded me of a little girl who loved bright colors and was going to a party.

"I feel like a little girl." She busted out laughing when she looked in the mirror. "Aren't I just a beautiful?"

"Yup you are the only one who could work it so well." I couldn't stop laughing, she looked so funny.

"Okay well we need to find the clothes we are actually going to wear."

"Well I think you all look great in what you're wearing." I looked over at my open door to find Elliot.

"Elliot! Why are you here?"

"I'm not even sure why."

"Okay well go wait down stairs. We are obviously having a serious talk."

"Okay Cindy if you say so." He walked down stairs laughing his butt of. For Cindy she ended up with shorts and a sonic tee shirt. She is in love with sonic did I forget to mention that? She had her hair wavy.

"Of course Sonic," For myself I have black shorts and white tank top with black stars on it underneath it is a black tank top. My hair was straight just to let you get the full picture.

"Of course stars."

"You're stupid I barely like stars."

"Oh really?"

"You are dumb let's go." We headed down stairs and met up with Elliot. "I call driving!"

"Bitch I wanted to drive."

"Well if you asked nicely."

"Can I please drive?"

"Fuck no, I want to drive." She just glared at me, this is how real best friends act.

"Do either of you even know where it is?"

"Now that you mention it no, I'm still driver though!"

"Knowing you Lily you will get us lost that why I should drive."

"You don't know where it is either Cindy!"

"I'm driving."Elliot said this and he was firm on his decision sadly.

"Whatever." Cindy looked so sad about neither of us driving. Not she was only sad because she couldn't drive. The drive didn't have much conversation because everyone in the car knew I was angry that some one thought I wasn't good enough. "I'm sure the person will change their mind."

"Shut up, if they don't change their minds I'll make them."

"No you won't." Elliot for some reason didn't want me fighting here. I didn't understand why but the car stopped a few minutes after he said that I won't. I looked out the front window and it was a mansion.

"What the heck how many people live here?"

"At least 10, you know it was a bad idea to bring Cindy seeing as she is human and all."

"I don't care, I'll protect her. Now where is she?"

"I'll go look for her." He left me and Cindy standing there in a huge mansion with the inside making you think you were at some exclusive hotel.

"Don't let the look make you worry." This girl was talking to me and Cindy she had bright red hair and a shade of greenish blue eyes.

"Thanks I'm Cindy and this is Lily."

"I'm Rebecca. It's a pleasure to meet you all. So why are you here?"

"I'm with Elliot and I brought Cindy."

"Oh well I'm his cousin." I let out a sigh of relief it wasn't the girl who wanted him. "If you're wondering what power I have, I can manipulate water."

"You mean control it that's so cool."

"If you guys want to learn your power before you get it Yuma can tell you want me to take you to her?"

"Well we have to wait for Elliot to get back."

"He will find you come on I know both of you are curious."

"If you're sure he will find us."

"He will now let's go."I looked over at Cindy and she seemed to be okay with it.

"Okay we will go. Your being really nice by even talking to us most of these people won't even look at us." I noticed while we were talking how no one came near us at all.

"Well Elliot is my favorite cousin if he loves you then so do I. She's right over here. Yuma!" I saw Yuma I thought she was the most beautiful thing ever she looked like she was 20 when she turned and her long blonde hair with her blue eyes were stunning.

"Who are these people?" Cindy yet again introduced us.

"Can you tell them their powers?"

"Okay give me your hand Cindy?" She gladly did what was asked. Cindy was always too kind and too open to people. "Oh you have great power, I've never seen this power before, and you will bring life. Don't worry you will learn to control it, it will be difficult though."

"What do you mean bring life?"

"With the thought of an animal or person you make one in seconds and they devote themselves to you."

"Is that good or bad?"

"Give me your hand Lily." I reluctantly gave her my hand. Her face turned into shock and she dropped my hand. "You will be a storm user first in 100 years…none have been able to control it but you…you will control the wild power and be the strongest alongside your friend."

"What is a storm user why hasn't there been one in 100 years?"

"You use weather according to your emotions. Most can't control the power, but you…you will change everything. I give you hope to make it through all of your journeys ahead."

"Thanks but..." I was cut off by Elliot.

"She wasn't allowed to know her power it's against the rules for either of them to know with both of them being so powerful."

"So after not seeing me for years that's the kind of greeting you give to me and Yuma?"

"Sorry but you guys broke the rules well Yuma didn't know but you did!"

"Hey we are both glad we found out so don't get mad at them."

"But," I cut him off saying that I didn't care if they broke the rules and that I was happy I found out. "I found the girl she tried to kiss me."

"She what! Oh where is she?"

"Hold on its okay!"

"Do I have to find her myself because I will for sure!"

"Lily calm down." Cindy said this not Elliot.

"NO she tried to kiss him!"

"If you want I'll take you to her, personally I hate her and like you more."

"Thanks Rebecca lets go." Cindy tried to hold me back but I easily broke free and Elliot was being restrained by Yuma. "So you should beat her up." Cindy started to run to catch up to us.

"I was planning on it, why do you hate her so much?"

"She called my power worthless and said it wouldn't ever work in a fight."

"What a dumbass of course you could use it in a fight, is she dumb or something?"

"More like or something she's the daughter of a powerful vampire she is turning 18 next month so she's going to be strong if you fight her."

"YES A CHALLENGE! Sorry I just like when they aren't easy."

"She was promised Elliot as a birthday gift. There is the queen of bitches." I look up to where Rebecca is pointing and see some vixen with blonde hair with blue streaks in it and a very light blue eye color. "Go for it I'm going to enjoy watching you hurt her."

"So am I!" I walk over to her and slap her across the face.

"What the hell is your problem? Do you know who I am?"

"You're some bitch who wants my boyfriend."

"Oh that hottie yea he was promised to me."

"I don't give a fuck what you were promised you're not getting him."

"Yes I am!" She got up out of her chair and pushed me.

"Stupid stupid girl." I hurried and punched her in the stomach and she came out of nowhere, got behind me and kicked my back. I got up and waited for her next move which didn't take long again behind the back but this time I caught her leg and flipped her. She fell hard on her head I heard a crack but didn't care I pulled her up by her hair and started pounding her face. I threw her on the floor and got on top when I felt some one behind me picking me up and restraining me.

"I love you not that whore so you don't have to worry." Elliot ah always knew how to talk nice.

"That bitch attacked me out of nowhere isn't someone going to do something." Her squeak voice was annoying me. I tried to break free of his grasp but couldn't. "Oh Elliot you're my hero."

I spit on her "Shut your mouth you stupid slut!" She moved out of the way to go and touch his face I struggled even more. "Stay away from him."

"Stay away from him….Now why would I do that I mean he is so delicious almost as delicious as this girl." She grabbed Cindy, looking like she was about to bite her. Somehow I managed to break out of Elliot's hold and grabbed her ugly head and slammed it against the wall.

"Don't touch her unless you really do have a death wish." I grabbed her arms and pulled them behind her back. "Say sorry to Cindy or I'll make you pay." She had the nerve to spit on Cindy. "Bad decision, you have pissed me off too much now. I wonder if your dad will miss you." I kept pulling her arms back until I heard a crack then I started to kick her knees. I grabbed her face "want to say sorry now like a good person or not?" I learned all my restraining and hurting moves from my father aren't I lucky firsthand experience I know which ones hurt the most.

"I'm…..sorry." I kicked her left knee with all my strength and broke it.

"Was that so hard? If I have any more trouble from you don't expect mercy. Now get out of my sight." She ran as fast as her one working leg would allow her to. "Cindy are you okay?" Everyone seemed to be looking at me for some weird reason.

"Lily you didn't have to do that."

"She would have hurt you now are you okay?"

"Yes don't worry I have no scratches."

"Lily as much as people will disagree you did the right thing when she went after Cindy." He kissed me right in front of everyone. All my anger dissipated at that moment and I felt at ease. "We should probably go before…" He was cut off by some lady she looked at least 30 when she changed.

"What is your problem you come into my house and start a fight with my great grandson's girlfriend?"

"Excuse you I have no idea who you are but I'm Elliot's girlfriend sorry if there was ever any confusion about that."

"No you are not good enough for him."

"Lily let's go before there is another fight." Elliot and Cindy both took my hand and pulled me away from her and into the car.

"I liked Rebecca and Yuma did that count for anything?"

"You beat the crap out of someone in front of my whole family. I don't think they will be as understanding as me."

"Did anyone honestly like her?"

"No but that doesn't matter my parents are going to hear about it."

"I bet they don't like her either so it'll be okay. I feel a lot better after beating her up."

"Lily is that really a good thing?" Cindy looked genuinely scared for my reaction after the fight.

"When that person tried to kill you then yes I do think I should be proud of myself." The rest of the car ride was silent. He came with us into my house, where I was met by my mom and some cops.

"Mom what's going on?"

"Lily he's dead….your father is dead...DEAD!" she busted out crying.

"Wow that's the best news I've heard all day."

"Young lady it seems that he drank himself into a depression that made him kill himself."

"Hmm I'm hungry."

"Did you have a problem with your father?"

"Oh I mean I can't believe it the devil died is that even possible?"

"Why do you call him the devil?"

"Look cop my mother is grieving and me and him never saw eye to eye."

"Well we have some more questions."

"I don't care my mother is in shock can you have a little empathy?"

"Young lady..." I cut him off

"My name is Lily not young lady and I'm pretty sure you knew my name was Lily too so you can call me Lily."

"Lily let's go upstairs and leave the cops to your mother." Cindy said this in her motherly tone so I have to listen. I just flat out don't like cops they are rude and undeserving of my kindness.

"Whatever the cops are just a bunch of stupid fat asses."

"Excuse me what did you say?"

"Nothing bye," it was Elliot who said that not me I would have gladly told him what I said. But I let Cindy force me up the stairs with Elliot.

"Lily can you even spend a day without picking a fight?"

"Cindy he kept calling me young lady, for no reason I know he knew my name too." Elliot just laughed and laughed and laughed. "What's so funny?"

"You even picked a fight with the law enforcement. I should get home and see what my parents think about what you did." He tried walking away but I grabbed his arm and pulled him into me.

"Or you could stay here?"

"Okay I'm leaving if you all are going to do stuff."

"Cindy just turn on the TV and wait."

"Whatever if I hear anything I am gone!" she turned her back on us and turned the TV up obnoxiously loud.

"Stay," I can't even finish my sentence before he's kissing me and somehow we make it to bed, he gets on top and as usual my fangs come out at this time. He gets my shirt off without hesitation and his fangs come out too. You probably don't want to hear about this but he's just so freaking amazing. So I'll just tell you what made me sad was when we were about to take off our pants his mother calls, damn that woman. She starts to laugh about what happened but says to bring me over tonight. End of conversation, I'm pretty sure at some point Cindy looked behind her and saw us both. I didn't care, I love him so I have a right to do what I want. So for another half hour we do "stuff" than my mom says the cops want to talk to me. She says this through the door since it was closed and there was no way she was coming in here seeing me like this. I mean my fangs are out and all that. But she insisted I come down. So I sadly put everything back on and we went down stairs Cindy was still upstairs watching some dumb show. "What do you want cop?"

"She means to say what would you like to talk about?"

"No I don't, I hate cops they are annoying and eat all the good donuts and the donut shop."

"Young lady this is serious we found marks on his neck they look like fangs he could be a victim of a serial killer."

"Or he could have been so wasted he thought his new drug of choice went in the neck. Can I leave now?"

"No I was wondering where you where when he disappeared?"

"Well honestly I don't remember probably with Elliot or Cindy why does it matter to you? Do I look like I kill people?"

"You need to start cooperating."

"Do you even know what that means? Cops these days they get dumber and dumber." I could see I was making him angry and it was kind of funny to be honest I can't hold the laughter in much longer. "Bye cop call me when you get a brain okay?" I busted out laughing at that exact moment. Once we got up the stairs Elliot pushed me against the wall.

"What are you doing be rude like that when he is investigating your father's death?"

"I'm doing what I usually do to cops I won't treat them differently based on what case they have they have to work for me to stop being rude."

"I really wonder about you, well my mom said to bring you over soon."

"Cindy is coming; she's going to sleep over because I'm stricken with grief about the death of poor old dad." I scream this all so Cindy comes out from the room right when she heard this. "I knew once I didn't hear the TV you was spying on our conversation. But you are seriously sleeping over."

"Okay I don't mind but why are we going to Elliot's?"

"Because his mom wants to talk to me about what I did." I might have sounded a little scared; I didn't want his mom to hate me.

"Don't worry she won't hate you. She just wants to make sure you know that it wasn't right." He slid his arm around my waist. On the inside in a way he kind of took away all of my worries and for once I felt like everything was going to be okay. "I love you." he whispered in my ear making me shiver with joy as he kissed my forehead.

"Icky how about you all get a room?" I looked up to see Cindy looking disgusted at us.

"Prefect I mean there is my room right up there."

"Shut up." She punched my arm as hard as she could, which isn't very hard I mean she's pretty weak.

"How about I get this lecture over with?" I said heading downstairs and toward the door when the police officer grabbed my hand.

"Excuse me miss but we asked you to stay here."

"No you didn't. Also even if you had happened to have asked I would have rudely said hell no. Now get your dirty hands off me." I guess he didn't realize he still was holding me and quickly let go. "Now I'm leaving and I might be back later. Goodbye." I led the way for Elliot and Cindy, but only Elliot came out. So I had to go back in to the house and get Cindy. When I went inside I see Cindy being taken into a corner by that stupid officer. "Hey what the heck are you doing with her?"

"I'm umm questioning her." Cindy looked really scared she was backed into a corner.

"Yea well I don't care I'm not leaving her with you slime bag." He marched over to me and suddenly it was like my father was marching to me.

"I'm getting sick and tired of your comments; I've tried to be nice."

I cut him off real quick. "Oh my you are so very boring but you wish you were dominate and a even a little bit attractive for being only 29, you will end up alone forever and if you hit me isn't that going to make you lose your job? I mean you need some money to pay your hookers." I watched as Cindy slipped out the front door. I wasn't paying enough attention to my surroundings and my mother came up to me and slapped me. "What the heck?"

"You should respect him. He has been here trying to help us."

"Oh you mean for the last what hour or so he's been here trying to help us? He doesn't give a damn about what happened to father? He is just hoping that maybe you'll let him in your pants while you're stricken with grief." She looked like I had just hit her in the stomach because she knew what I said was true.

"Get out now." She just glared at me as I left. I love my mom but she has to see the truth in things. I watched as the police officer rubbed her back and promised that things would work out. He made me sick, he had sandy blond hair, pale brown eyes, and pimples spread unevenly across his face. Once I got outside I saw Cindy petrified eyes.

"Cindy look at me, it's over." She looked up and her face broke my heart the way she looked could have broken anyone's. I shook her like when you try waking someone out of a deep sleep. "Cindy it's okay." I just hugged her until she spoke.

"Lily he cornered me and he looked like he was going to try something." I think she might have started crying if I hadn't been there hugging her.

"It's going to be okay I swear, you won't ever see him again." She looked up at me and finally I think she started to feel safe. I didn't look up when we walked; I was ashamed that I had let something happen to her. The fear in her eyes was enough to make me want to kill him. I wouldn't ever let that happen again. I had forgotten that I was walking and rammed right into Elliot.

"Lily are you okay?" He let Cindy inside but closed the door. The way he said my name was so loving and caring it made my heart skip a beat even in this state.

"No did you see how scared she was?" I just looked down; I couldn't no I didn't have the right to look him in the eyes.

"You got to her before he did anything so you should be happy you saved her from experiencing true terror." He gently took my face in his hands like if he put any pressure I might break. Looking into his eyes I felt warm inside, maybe my heart was still beating in a way. I mean I still felt as if it skipped beats when he held me. We were just about to kiss literally our lips were a second away from touching, when his mom comes out.

"What is taking you all so long? Oh never mind I think I just ruined a moment. Oh well come inside." I was hesitant to go inside I wanted to just stay out there and have some moments. But Elliot somehow got me inside. "Now why did you punch that girl?"

"She um… well you see….hmm how can I put this in words?" I had to think for a second. "Well she wanted to do stuff with Elliot and then she threatened Cindy and it was all her fault!"

"Okay." She looked satisfied with the answer.

"What? No lecture on how it's wrong to punch and hurt people?"

"Nope I didn't like her at all." My body wanted to jump for joy but I didn't. Everyone was still quiet. When I realized it was only me and Elliot's mom in the room.

"Okay I do have some questions for you though."

"Oh no this is a bad sign."

She just sighed. "No I'm wondering if you're going to marry Elliot."

"What!" It was one of those moments where if you had water in your mouth you would have spit it out. But my face was just as shocked.

"I'm just wondering." It took me a few minutes to get over the shock of it.

"Maybe one day but why are you asking?"

"I don't know, now are you having sex with him?"

"Oh my umm I think I'm going to leave." I tried to get up but her glare was making it hard to leave. "Or I'll stay,"

"Good now are you?"

"No I mean not yet but soon hopefully." She looked really sad.

"Why would you tell me that?" I looked at her shocked

"What? You asked and then you wouldn't let me leave and….and you wanted to know." She started to laugh which was weird. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing you can leave I was just messing with you." I must have looked really offended "Oh honey I didn't think you would tell me anything and the faces you made were priceless."

"Oh thanks that makes everything better." She just hugged me and let me leave. I walked into the next room and saw Elliot watching some TV with Cindy. I went over to him wondering if I would have you know sex with him soon. "Wow that was a short talk."

"Yea she asked me some pretty interesting questions."

"Oh like what?"

"Oh nothing," I think he realized it wasn't nothing and took me to his room and closed the door.

"What was it?"

"Oh nothing just nothing." I had my little mischievous smile on. I found this kind of fun,

"Well this just isn't fair." I looked at him like what are you going to do about it. "Oh I could do a lot?"

"Mhm like what Elliot?" He pushed me up against the wall pressing his body against me and he kissed me like nothing else mattered in the world I stopped caring about what his mom said I just wanted to be with him. Somehow we made it over to the bed; I took off my shirt and pressed against him. I couldn't care about anything right now only that Elliot was with me right now. He started to kiss my neck nibbling on it. I know it sounds weird but for a vampire its very how do I put this amazing feeling into words, I don't have any oh well. I took his shirt off as fast as I could, his abs leaning on my body as we kissed even more, I loved every second but as usual my amazing moments were broken so I was also in a way waiting for someone to stop it. But so far no one has so I kept going pulling my pants off. Now someone comes in when he still his pants on and I am almost naked but it was Cindy that came in. "Oh my gosh Lily. Way to control yourself." I laughed a little I couldn't care less right now. "Put some clothes on!"

"Or here's another idea how about you leave?" I sighed when I realized she wasn't leaving and put my clothes on looking very sad. Elliot just wrapped his arm around my waist and turned me around to kiss me again. I didn't want to stop kissing him, but Cindy was still at the door and she refused to be ignored and cleared her throat. At first I ignored it and kept kissing the most amazing guy ever, I mean he is everyone's ideal boyfriend. She cleared her throat again. "Yes Cindy whatever can I do for you?"

"How about we go somewhere I'm kind of bored."

"Of course you are." I sighed, "Fine go pick somewhere to go. I'll be there in a few minutes." She left finally. Elliot laughed. "What?"

"A few minutes?"

"Okay I might have said a lie." I got on my tippy toes and kissed him I wanted to bite him so bad but I knew I couldn't. I didn't ever want to stop he was like nicotine so addicting. He bit my lip and lifted me up on to him and pushed me against the wall all in one movement. I think I might have moaned but hey it felt pretty damn good but Cindy came in to tell me she found a place to go. "Ummm Lily I found a place to go." Elliot put me down slowly, like he really didn't want to stop.

"Okay uh let's go." I looked at Cindy wondering if Elliot was allowed to come.

"Nope he isn't."

"Okay so it's a girl's night out?"

"Yes that's exactly what it is." Well at least I had time to think about if I was going to have sex with Elliot, I already knew I was going to but hey I still have to think right? Elliot gave me a quick kiss bye, I wanted it to be longer but Lil miss Cindy had to be a jerk.

"So where are we going?" I asked when we got to my car, oh yea my baby she is a black ford fiesta. I didn't want it at first but then I got attached what can I say?

"The mall I guess?"

"Sure anyway how are you and Derrick?"

"We are great but Lily you phone got a text message and I looked at it."

"Okay? And?"

"It's from Jake." I was stunned.

"What did he say?"

"We need to talk that's it. I told him that you'd go over there with me. That's why I kept bother you."

"Its fine but speaking of fine how are you doing?"

"I'm getting over it."

"Okay well how about we go and watch sonic to cheer your butt up?"

"First we have to go to Jake's." She was determined to have me go see Jake.

"Fine but on the way there you shall have to endure my terrible jokes until you laugh."

"Oh no what have I gotten myself into?" She started to laugh.

"What did the mermaid do on Sunday night?"

"I don't know what?"

"She went to sea a movie get it?"

"Oh you're a funny."

"Or as my mom would say you're hamming it up. You're such a ham." We both started laugh at how weird my mom's sayings were. "Oh look is that a smile I see?"

"Shut up."

"Oh smile for me milady for I can't live without it." I sang to her, she started laughing again when the radio turned to the best song ever. "Top down in the summer the day we met was like a hit and run, something something… I use to be love drunk now I'm hung over." We kept singing with our horrific voices laughing the whole time. The next song was just as good it was Everywhere I go by Hollywood undead. "Everywhere I go bitches always know that Charlie Sean has a wienie that he loves to show." We kept singing with the music on its loudest. We reached Jake's house by the end of the song. We couldn't go in right away since we were laughing so much. After a few minutes we calmed down enough to go in. I knocked on the door and right away he opened the door looking better than ever.

"Hey I don't like how we left things."

"Oh you mean how you tried to kill me yea I know how that works out."

"I'm sorry about that."

"You're sorry so I should just forgive you! You almost killed me!"

"But I didn't kill you!" I made myself sound at least calm when I started to talk next.

"Why do we need to talk?"

"Because I don't want things to end this way can we at least be friends?"

"Why do you want to be friends after trying to kill me?"

"Look I just want to be understandable if you don't want to."

"Fine."

"Wow I don't feel awkward here." Cindy actually looked like she was feeling really awkward.

"Hey Cindy when did I last talk to you?"

"Maybe it was before you tried to kill my best friend; sorry I'm bad with dates."

"Well Cindy and I have to go. Adios" with that we got back in the car and started to drive to the mall. "That was a waste of time."

"He just wanted to see us."

"Yea I always want to see the people who I try to kill too."

"Okay whatever at least you are good now with him now."

"Mhm okay so what shop are we going to?"

"I don't know do you want to go laser tag instead I mean its right next to the mall."

"Oh yea I'm the best at that game." I couldn't wait this was my favorite thing to do; it was defiantly made to be played when angry or needing to blow off some steam.

"Let's do this." I think we both were ecstatic to be going to laser tag. We got there in five minutes yes I speeded a little, but hey its laser tag who wouldn't speed? "Do you want to play for a few hours and blow off as much steam as possible?"

"Hell yes." We went to the check in desk and told them our code names mine was Gir and Cindy's was Amy. We listened to the two minute lecture about safety then we were off. "Are we going up in the castle?"

"Of course that's our spot!" Once we got to the top of the castle a bunch of little kids were there, we started firing, killing them off quickly as they ran away. We spent at least 5 hours playing the game it cost a lot but hey it was worth it. When we left it was around ten pm. "Shit we have school in the morning."

"I totally forgot about it but you're sleeping over so it doesn't matter. Let's get home just wonder umm can I copy your summer reading."

"What classes do you have tomorrow?"

"I don't have any because I didn't think I would be alive so I saw no point in picking classes."

"You have to pick your classes by tomorrow or you can't even go to school."

"Don't worry I have all my classes picked I just have to go to the consoler. Anyway I first have to show the newbies around. It'll be okay thought I'll get it turned into by the end of the day."

"Why are you showing the newbies around?"

"Because I got turned on impulse."

"That's dumb but you have to be extra early then."

"Oh that means you do too smarty."

"Dammit. Whatever who's taking a shower first?"

"I am!" After we got home and took our showers we went to bed until Elliot came in through my window and woke me up out of my weird half awake half asleep state. "What are you doing here?" I whispered trying to keep my voice down so that Cindy didn't wake up.

"I was bored."

"Thanks so you only want to see me when you're bored?"

"You know I always want to see you." That warmed me a little even though I knew I would never be warm again.

"Well that's good anyway I wanna have sex with you." That made him look really shocked like it was something he thought I wouldn't say.

"Right now? I mean I'm all for it but your best friend is in the room." I started laughing

"No not right now maybe later." I bit my lower lip cuz I was pretty sure if I was still human I would have been blushing. He leaned down and kissed me, just holding me and everything in the world went still I couldn't picture a better moment than right now. When we stopped I was light headed.

"When did you last eat?"

"Oh that's a great thing to say after just making out with me." I laughed but he was serious.

"Lily when?"

"When I ate my dad." Wow that sounded very unpleasant.

"Well do you want to go hunting? Because I'm kind of hungry."

"Okay where do we hunt? Also how do I not kill the person?"

"Well we hunt in the park and you drink their blood until the heart starts to slow down then you stop." We left me still in my pajamas I was wearing black shorts with red hearts all over them and a black tank top. When we got to the park there was a bunch of homeless people but I didn't want to drink their blood what if they had aids? But then I spotted a couple.

"How about them, I mean they are alone." He just laughed, "What?"

"Nothing I'm just wondering how you are going to get them into a corner, with your heart shorts and all."

"Shut up I can do it."

"By all means go ahead." I walked toward them and did my I just woke up face.

"Excuse me I must have been sleep walking can you help me find my way home?" They smelled yummy I didn't realize how hungry I was until I came across them.

"Oh honey where do you live?" The lady was so sweet I felt a little guilty for wanting to suck her blood but I had to do it survival.

I had to think of some alley "Over on 8th street."

"That's not too far from here." She was trying to convince the man to help take me home.

"Fine" He said after a second of thinking. I turned into the alley and cornered them they were so scared but I need to eat I want to live. Elliot stood right next to me while we were drinking I tried doing what he said but it was hard to stop once her heart beat slowed down beyond comfort I left her go. She tasted so good. But as we walked back these two people came toward us. "Hello can you help me…." He must have realized what I was because he stopped talking. Instead of leaving he snarled at me. Elliot got in front of me. "What the heck?"

"I will take even vampire blood especially if it's yours your highness."

"What are you talking about I'm not a queen."

"You won't be when I'm done with you!" Elliot took this seriously and tackled him. They were doing high speed wrestling my eyes could barely see what was happening. Then I heard a crack not even a crack it was the sound of many bones breaking all at once. I couldn't tell if it was Elliot or this strange man. I got in the middle of it though when they came near me I pushed them away from each other. "STOP!"

"Never I want to drink you dry! I know what you will do."

"You don't know anything about me so leave me alone you must have me confused." He tried to bite me I kicked him right where it hurts. He knelt to the ground for a second then endured the pain and tried to bite me again. Elliot got in front and dodged the bite. He couldn't shake this guy off though and the guy kept drinking Elliot. I kicked him off and got on top of him I was so angry. I started hitting his face until he stopped struggling, finally I knocked him out. "Let's leave please."

"Lily are you okay?"

"I don't know but he called me highness and he implied I was terrible." It actually made me sad that a vampire thought this.

"Your prefect I'm positive there is no one better than you out there." We stopped under the lamp post and kissed the world was spinning alone with my head but my mind was blank he took all my worries away. When we parted it kind of made me sad. "I love you Elliot." I couldn't stop smiling, he could do anything. I buried myself into his chest.

"I love you too Lily." I can't describe what it feels like when he says that or my name or when he touches me. It's like when you have your first kiss ever and it's with that guy you have been lusting over for years. It feels like that only better. As soon as we got back to my room I begged him to stay the night. He gave in rather quickly. So that night he laid on the bed with me just holding me, it was prefect though it has happened many times before this was different. We spent the night talking about anything after a while we just kissed I could help myself I wanted to be with him forever. "Do you know your mom asked if I was going to marry you?"

"What?" He looked even more surprised than me.

"Yup that was my reaction too."

"So what was your reply?"

"I didn't reply." Okay so I lied to him big whoop.

"Well will you marry me?"

"Oh no! I'm not even 18 and we have all eternity and marriage changes things it makes you fight and it's not good."

"I just want to know do you?" I buried myself into his chest and said yes as quite as I could. When I came back he was smiling.

"What?" I tried to look completely innocent.

"Nothing." I knew he heard it sadly, so I just kept myself next to him my head resting on his chest I drifted off to sleep and I awoke to him still there next to me. "You actually fell asleep."

"I guess I did."

"That's weird. But it's time for you to get ready schools going to start soon."

"Thanks." I kicked Cindy to wake her up and ended up hitting the wall. "She's already up?"

"Yup anyway ill meet you at school bye." He gave me a kiss than he was off. I got ready as quick as I could for the first day I decided to wear my tight blue v neck with a black tank top under it with dark blue jeans. Finally my hair was cooperating and straightened. "Cindy you ready?"

"Yea let me get my book bag. Do you have you class choices?"

"Yes mother!" She laughed ever since I met Cindy she has acted like a mother towards me.

"Your funny let's get going you have to be there in five minutes or you will be in trouble."

"Yea Yea the whole be early thing." I stepped on the gas yea I'm a rule breaker kill me.

"Okay you have a minute to get inside run!" I walked casually in screw running.

"Your late get to the group you are leading." She handed me some paper with instructions on it.

"Nice to see you to principle Waller. How was your summer?"

"Get going." She didn't like me very much to start with. But once I looked at my group I was happy, Elliot was in there. Cindy came over with me.

"Would you like me to help you show these people around."

"Sure Cindy because they all will hate me when I'm done with them."

"Too bad but I'll take your classes to guidance." She put her hand out waiting for me to find the classes.

"Here" Once she left I looked at who was in my group, one was a red head, and she was short and looked kind of adorable. Next to her was a girl with blonde hair she had blue eyes that would remind you of the sea she was actually tall. Next to her was a boy he was short and chubby had red hair and freckles. Next to him was tall dark and handsome not Elliot but somebody else. He had dirty blonde hair brown eyes and as I said he was tall. Elliot was a little taller than him though. "Hi all of you I'm Lily Aminshire and I'll be showing you around." I looked at the paper and saw that it said have them go around the group stating what their name is and what year they are starting here in. "Okay so let's go in a circle and say your names and what year you are going into." I didn't pay attention at all when I saw two guys they were defiantly jocks looking over at me. "Hey see that hottie I'd love to spend one night with her." They both started laughing "One night is all we need right bro." so they were brother too now I got why they looked alike. Stupid freshman, I came back to the group right as Elliot finished talking. "Okay do you all know where you're going? Great so bye." Right as I turned to leave the principle was there.

"Off in such a hurry aren't we? Take them to their classes."

"Why?"

"Because that's your job for right now."

"Great." I turned back around and faced the group again Elliot could tell how much I hated this. "Let me take you all to your classes." I showed each of them to their classes aside from tall kid and Elliot. Who was now holding my hand, I really wanted to ditch this kid but I showed him to his class.

"Lily that's your name right?"

"No I lied that not my name. Yes that's my name what do you want?"

"I need to speak to you at lunch."

"What? Why?"

"Its important come alone." He glared at Elliot for a second then went to class.

"Wow that wasn't weird at all." I said sarcastically.

"Yea." I pulled him over behind some lockers and kissed him. "I could get used to this kind of greeting." I smiled then kissed him again.

"I hate school with all these people." This time I kissed him harder I didn't want to ever stop I bite his lip and started kissing his neck sucking a little too so I left at least one mark. "I don't think I can wait until schools over, it's so long!"

"Hmm I think I'll have the same problem." He leaned down and gently kissed me I wrapped my arms around his neck. Then the bell had to ring.

"See this is why I hate school it interrupts things." We walked out from behind the lockers to find Derrick and Cindy parting as well. "See this is why I shouldn't show you spots like this Cindy you will use it for evil."

"Very funny here is your schedule you have first period free unlike me."

"What class do you have?"

"Calculus."

"That sucks."

"Not really Derricks in there."

"Well doubt you will be paying attention."

"I pay attention in school unlike you."

"Mhm…anyway Elliot what class do you have?"

"It says I aid."

"Yay you don't have to go then."

"Yes he does."

"What is he going to do put imaginary grades?"

"I don't know but he might have to go."

"Or he could go 2 the library with me?"

"You know I have a say in this right?"

We both turned to him "shut up!"

"You have class in a minute."

"It's right down the hall."

"Well Elliot is probably going to the library."

"If he's stupid."

"He'd be stupid to go aid right now." The final bell rang Cindy walked to class with Derrick kind of angry. She just made me sad; I don't get mad at Cindy I only get sad when we fight.

"You okay?"

"Yea just peachy," Elliot hugged me real tight I just buried my head into his chest. After a few minutes he let me go and we walked to the library. "You can go to your class if you really want to, you'll just be doing nothing."

"Nah I'd rather stay here." This made me really happy. For the rest of the period we stayed behind the lockers kissing. I was dizzy by the time second period came around which was my human anatomy class. Elliot walked me to my class and gave me a quick kiss bye. The class was amusing since what we talked about I already knew. The teacher was really nice and she seemed to have loved me and my interest in science. I couldn't wait for lunch I had it with Cindy and I had to make up with her. When I left this period I felt sick like someone had just hit me in gut. At first I ignored it but once I didn't see Cindy within the first five minutes I got worried she was usually always on time when it came to lunch. I went back to her class I thought it was English so I went to the English section of the building with no sign of her. I started to feel sicker as I passes some lockers I heard a whimper. I look over and see Cindy being pressed up against a locker by something. I thought maybe if I smelled the air I could learn what it was you know like in those movies but I didn't it smelled like rotten eggs it smelled how can I put this it smelled evil. "Hey get your hands off her." It looked up and its eyes were pure red, this thing pissed me off. I ran toward it at full speed and hit it square on but I was the one who ended up hurt not that. At least it was off Cindy. "Get behind me." She did this right away and the thing tried attacking again I kicked it and yet again I got hurt. What was this, "What are you?"

"I'm your worst nightmare sweetie pie." Hell no did he just call me his sweetie pie. I know my eyes turned red because inside I was fuming with anger. My fangs popped out in impulse. It came full speed but this time I grabbed it with my hands, my hands started to burn though and the thing felt the heat through me and yelled out in pain. It wasn't even a human yell it sounded as if you had just shot a horse but it didn't die. I never want to hear that again. Once I let go it ran down the hall. I looked at my hands and saw flames were coming out of them but they weren't red they were blue. I was stunned and Cindy just sat there staring off into the distance. I had to learn how to better protect her, this called for research. I picked her up and carried her to the office. I went straight to the principal. I didn't let her speak I just explained what I saw, "What did this?"

"Don't come in here demanding answers."

"I can demand what I want because my best friend got hurt and now she won't even speak because something in this school attacked her now what the hell was that?"

"Put you fangs away Aminshire." I honestly didn't notice that they were out. "We let a low class demon into the school."

"What? Do you know how insane you sound for letting that thing in?"

"Some demons want to change."

"Oh so let's just let them into a school sounds like a great plan!"

"This one didn't do anything for the past four years we thought he was the best test subject."

"Oh yea I guess he failed since he tried to rape and assault my best friend I mean really do you even think these things through or do you wing it?"

"I don't need to take this you can erase her memory seeing as how even before your 18 you can have a power I'm sure you can erase her mind."

"Oh so you're going to leave this to me! You need to learn how to do your job, think about the kids here and not about how you can get more money into the school."

"If we didn't have money none of you could even go here so watch your tone."

"Whatever good bye Cindy is leaving for the day and I am too."

"That's your suspension then."

"Oh so I get an extra day off thank you so much." I picked Cindy's still body up again and ran to my house; my mom has gotten a full time job so she is never home and Nick well I haven't seen him in a little while. "Cindy please talk to me." Still nothing she was dead inside that thing took her and locked her into her mind. I started to cry I couldn't lose her. "Cindy SAY SOMETHING!" I started to shake her hopping that she was sleeping or something but no she was awake but yet not awake. Her eyes looked dead like someone with no soul. I just held her and cried I couldn't help it my best friend was gone because I didn't go check on her sooner because I didn't walk her to lunch like I did last year. Something hit my head not literally but I realized something I picked her up and took her to Elliot's house I just had to hope his mom was there. I knocked on the door way to many times when finally someone answered it. "Please erase her memories please…." It wasn't his mom but his dad.

"What happened?"

"A demon please fix her erase her memories the principal said that would work please I'll do anything I can't lose her." I started to sob again, I couldn't picture my life without her she was my best friend she was the girl that kept me in check.

"Get inside." I placed her gently on the couch, I refused to let go of her hand though it felt icy cold. He placed his hand on her head and looked intently at her eyes. I wanted to ask what he was doing. If it was working? How long it would take? So many questions ran through my mind but I didn't dare speak I didn't want him to mess up. Slowly I noticed her hand was starting to warm. After a few minutes she woke up. I hugged him, "Thank you so much!"

"What am I doing here I was at English class walking to lunch then nothing what happened?"

"You fainted; you need to eat breakfast smarty. You had me scared to death." I hugged her until she pushed me off and called me a creep we walked back to school. We weren't accepted back very nicely but we came back during last period it was around 1pm.

"Why have you been so quite?"

"Oh sorry babe I was thinking."

"Anything you want to talk about?"

"Maybe later go to class I'll meet you afterward."

"Okay bye and you were wrong about the first period thing."

"Yea I was." It was unlike me to say I was wrong and she was shocked but I just laughed. "Bye." I walked to class as slow as possible, it was statistics.

"Why are you so late miss." She took the time to look down at her paper. "Aminshire?"

"Oh I don't know I don't ever like the first five minutes of class." I looked around for a seat and found one next to that kid that told me to talk to him at lunch, great.

"Hey what's your name?"

"I have a long complicated name but for short I get called John."

"Wow why John?"

"I don't know why not?" He seemed okay for right now.

"Okay why did you want to see me at lunch?"

"Why weren't you at lunch?"

"Answer my question." I gave him a look to see if maybe he would tell me what I wanted to know.

"Okay my father he wants to see you."

"What are you special or something?"

"Yes as special as it gets my father is death, he wants to talk to you."

"What the heck? Your dad is a grim reaper."

"No he controls all of the grim reapers he is the master and when he dies I will be the master." I couldn't think he was insane right? I mean hey anything could be real.

"Okay why does he want to talk to me?"

"I don't know but here is where he wants to meet." He pulled out a piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to me. One look at the address I knew where it was.

"An old fashion pizza joint?"

"Yea he is weird what can I say."

"I don't know." After we kept talking about random things he had the same taste in music as me rock to metal and a little dab of hardcore scream.

"So Lily do you want me to walk you to your car?"

"Actually I have to go walk with a friend but you can join if you'd like?"

"Sure where are we going?"

"Animal science."

"Oh that's not far." After picking up Cindy and introducing them we went to my car and he told me not to forget to show at 7pm.

"What is he talking about?" Cindy was really intrigued.

"No it's not what you think?"

"Oh it isn't?"

"No it isn't I shall explain it to you later."

"Am I going to your house or mine?"

"You can come to mine until 6:30 then I have to take you home."

"Okay." When we got to my house Cindy put herself in front of the TV I on the other hand go right on the computer. Researching ways to better protect her. One caught my eye it said if a vampire gave a human its blood it could sense where the human was and what it was feeling. I had to ask Elliot about this. When I look at the time I freak it was 6:45 Dammit I was going to be late to a meeting with death. Doesn't that sound messed up? "Cindy lets go."

"You're going to be late."

"Yes I know that's why I'm speeding."

"You are a terrible driver you speed all the time."

"Then why do you get in the car with me?" I slowed down just because I noticed that maybe she wanted me not to go so fast.

"I think it is because you're my best friend how weird is that?"

"Pretty weird, you know what just come with me to the meeting. Turn that song up!" This was an amazing song called rooftops by lost prophets. We sang the lyrics through our laughter this song made us remember so many good times. I turned into the parking lot right at 6:59. I ran into the building to be greeted by a man in a black suit he had short slick black hair with black eyes. They were actually black; I never wanted to look at them ever again. "You asked for my presence."

"I wanted your soul."

"Oh that's nice too bad you are not getting it."

"Oh I will get it you can make this easy or hard."

"Hmm you won't have my soul ever."

"I hold a great amount of power, I create the things that hunt you, and I also kill them. I could send them all toward you when you leave that school."

"Why can't you do it before?"

"It's a contract but that is beside the point. You can put everyone you love in a great amount of pain or you could spare them all."

"Do you know why we go through pain sir?"

"So that you can meet me of course." He had a sinful smile.

"No it's so we can have the good memories, if we never felt pain or hurt we could never fully appreciate the good in life. So you can shove your offer up your ass. I'd rather go through all the pain and suffering, coming out stronger and happier than ever before. So no I don't give a fuck what you want."

"You can't do this."

"Oh I can't." I got real close to him like when you're a little kid telling someone a secret. "Watch me, by the way when I come back it will be to kill you."

"You can't cheat Death!" He shouted as I walked out and back into my car where Cindy was listening to music and wasting my gas. I felt as if I had just jumped off into shark infested water with a cut and somehow made it out alive. "Cindy I think I just cheated Death."

"What?"

"Apparently he really wanted my soul it was important or something but he didn't get it, so now he isn't happy."

"You were meeting with Death?"

"Yes I was actually really scared."

"What the heck are you thinking?"

"That he wanted to talk to me about not eating my soul."

"Well this is an interesting conversation."

"I want to see Elliot!"

"You are in love!"

"No I'm not don't be ridiculous."

"You are just admit it I mean you want to bare his babies."

"First off that's impossible since both of us are vampires."

"Fine you want to marry him!" I clutched the wheel real tight.

"No no I don't."

"Oh you words say no but your eyes say yes."

"Shut up! Okay yes I am in love!"

"Yes Lily is in love!"

"Oh wow way to be dramatic."

"What can I say you left me in a car bored!"

"Cindy is in love with Derrick!"

"Lily you are so late on that."

"Shut up I don't need this from you. Here's your house dummy. Tell mom and dad I said hello." I watched her walk into the house and close the door. Her parents acted like I was their child at times, that's why I love them so much. Once I got to my house I told Elliot to come over. He got in through my window and just as we started kissing Nick came in.

"Hey Elliot!"

"No hey for me your big sis."

"Hey big sis, I haven't seen yall in a while."

"Yea I know you've been at a friend's house right?"

"Mhm I just wanted to say good night."

"Okay night." I couldn't wait until the door shut.

"I met Death!" Elliot's expression didn't change at all.

"What happened?" Once I explained it to him he got a little mad and his fangs came out. "Why does he want your soul there are plenty out there, he can't have yours." He bent down and kissed me once we got on the bed I couldn't control myself my shirt went off in a second, his was ripped off by me. Our pants came off pretty quickly after that. Cough Cough the next morning I woke up the happiest girl in the world. I bet you wanted me to give you the details but that wasn't going to happen.

"You can't leave like you did before." He held me even tighter. A memory went through my head, I was on my driveway crying as I watched them leave me all alone with my family, I didn't think I would ever make it. I almost didn't Elliot was on my mind every second of the day, I always tried to forget about him. I mean he left me and all, but, I always remember what he said before he got in the car and left. I love you Lily Aminshire and nothing will come between us, then he kissed me and left. I cried until I couldn't cry anymore because I knew it wasn't true.

"Don't worry I'm not going anywhere." This was overall the best day of my life. I just stayed there soaking his body in. "I love you, and I'm not going to let anything happen to you ever."

"This seems like a little hallmark moment except in those moments the people didn't just have sex." All of a sudden I remembered my hands and the flames. "Something is wrong with me."

"What do you mean?" He looked really alarmed. So I told him about the meeting with the demon. "Is there anything else you aren't telling me like you met Godzilla?"

"No didn't meet Godzilla."

"Can you do the fire again?" I concentrated on my hands and my feelings and out popped purple flames.

"They were blue last time. What the hell is going on?"

"I have a guess but just to make sure we'll ask Derrick and my parents though."

"What's your guess?"

"That you have some magical beings in your family more than one for sure."

"So I'm defiantly not normal?"

"Who wants to be normal?"

"Crazy people," I started to smile when I notice how he was intently looking into my eyes. "What is it?"

"Your eyes they aren't their normal color they are a pale bluish green color and your pupils they look like moons."

"What!" Why can't I be like all the other vampires, well you no less abnormal with my powers that aren't even really meant to be my powers. "Can we go see them?"

"Who my parents or Derrick?"

"Whichever one will know what's wrong with me?" I was panicking, my eyes changed their color, and I could produce flames out of my hands when I'm not even 18 yet.

"Do you want to wait till morning?"

"It is morning smarty pants!" I give him that look that says we need to go because I'm about to have a panic attack look.

"It's 3am not really morning."

"So they are vampires they will be awake." Elliot looked like he was about to give in. "Please Elliot." I kiss him softly and he kisses back I can take this a yes right? "I'm going to take that as a yes let's go."

He holds me down on the bed. "Or we could keep doing this" I didn't have an objection to kissing him and what not all night but I wanted to know, I had to keep my ground.

"Or we could go find out what's wrong with me?" I didn't really want to go and I know it defiantly sounded like I wanted to stay. He could tell because right then he leaned in and kissed me, not one of those hey it's great to see you kisses it was one of those I want to be with you forever passion filled kiss. If anyone saw this kiss they could tell we were in love beyond belief. I never wanted him to leave my side. The hours went by so quickly we never took a break great thing about being a vampire you never run out of energy. As we did it on last time I started to kiss his neck, I couldn't get enough of him all of a sudden I bite him it was my instinct I swear my fangs were out already. What I saw was amazing it was memories of me and him kissing. I pull away realizing this is really bad I mean his dad could be in real mind bending pain right now. "Oh my god I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." He just touched his neck the wound had already healed.

"It's fine." He's smiling, I don't get why he is smiling.

"But you mom or dad they could be in a lot of pain! Don't smile at this!"

"Don't worry it only hurts a bunch if you are in love with the person."

"But isn't your bond broken or something? Is he in any pain?"

"No maybe a little tingling feeling in his arms or body but that's probably it and yea you broke my bond with my dad but now I have a double bond with you. Meaning that now you and me have a mutual bond I don't have a creator I have a, I don't know the word for it, and that person is you and on top of that I am your creator. So it is all good you just added another bond to our relationship and you know school is in an hour."

"Why did you have to ruin this with school and your little lecture of what is going on?" He smiled that amazing smile that could brighten even the darkest of places.

"Hey you bit me and I can easily fix my mess up." We started to kiss but I sadly had to pull away and go get a shower. The whole shower I still feel bad about biting him I wonder what his parents must think, I mean they must know we did it by now. By the time I come out he is gone, probably went back to his house. I decide I'm way too lazy to do my hair and I have to go pick Cindy up anyway. I leave it down and hope it looks pretty with its usually frizzy curls. I hope I can make it up to Elliot, I bet Cindy is going to get a kick out of this. I run and start up the car and leave to go pick her up. Should I tell Cindy about this power or should I keep her in the dark? What will she say to it, should I let her know about the demon? No not that she will lose herself again, I never want to see such dead eyes on her face ever again. Lost in my train of thoughts I passed her house. I know she noticed because she started to walk over to whoever's driveway I parked in.

"What's on your mind you never pass my house on a normal day." She sits there and studies my face like the answer will be there.

"I'm deciding something that involves you but for now I think you'll laugh at me." I told her about me biting Elliot and well she didn't stop laughing till we met up with Elliot and Derrick. Once Derrick saw her laughing he started laughing too. "Oh thanks you guys so nice." Looking over their shoulder, yes I was waiting for some people to arrive we were basically in the lobby. Here comes one of them, I push Derrick out of my way while I scream "MANGO!" Giving her no warning of my jump hug, she catches me though and hugs me back.

"Someone is in a better mood than last year." Her real name is Amber Summers. But I call her saxy mango because she plays the saxophone and she always has a mango of some sort with her. Mango doesn't have red hair like most Amber's do, she has dark brown hair with blue eyes, and she is not skinny but not fat either. She is tall too! "So Cherry how has your summer been?" She doesn't even look at me she looks directly at Elliot.

"Oh it's been good." She gave me that look of you better tell me later.

"So I think Demons and angels exist." She believed in all the mythical stuff even though it is true she can't really know about this other world.

"Oh really why is that?" Cindy and I say in unison.

"Well if you must know it's because I met one an angel I mean."

"Oh one of your boyfriends?" Cindy suggests.

"Well maybe in the future but I swear he is an angel. Doesn't do anything bad and he even looks like an angel. "

"Oh well he must be an angel then. Why would an angel go through coming down from where ever he was just to meet a human?"

"Well maybe I'm special. Cherry I don't know ask him he is starting at this school, his name is Robert." Before I say something back I see that Cindy has already spotted Jeremy. He is my black best friend I don't care if that sounds racist because I love him. They seem to be in an intense conversation so I'll wait to give him a hug. So I search to see if my other best friend Nick, not my brother, and I find him. I leave the conversation and let Elliot introduce himself while I go and give Nick a hug. "Nick! Hey any new drawings?"

"What a silly question. Of course!"

"Okay! Well you better go see Cindy you know how happy she is that you came to McKean finally." I went over to where Cindy and Jeremy were giving him one of my amazing hugs. "Don't ya feel the love when I give someone a hug?"

"Yea I do." He says laughing. All of a sudden I feel arms wrap around my waist and I feel special. I turn around and see Elliot. "Wow so you can get a room because if you all kiss I will throw up."

"Thanks you totally sound like a dude."

"What am I to say get some?"

"Yes you could say that."

"Well Get Some then."

"So school sucks I was here yesterday."

"Why did you come yesterday that's when all the new people come?"

"Well I was forced to go and show all those new people around aren't I lucky?" He didn't even feel bad for me, he just laughed.

"Hey I came yesterday too."

"Why did you come Cindy unless you showed people around too because I would expect that out of you."

"No I came so Lily wouldn't be bored all day in her classes."

"Yea she got mad at me made my day the best ever."

"You tried to get your boyfriend to skip his first period."

"He aids! Why should he go?"

"Whatever it's over with." Nick always got us to stop fighting.

"Yea I guess right Lily?" She looked at me and gave me a hug.

"Yes it is."

"Oh hello Lily just wanted to say I like your new boy toy." This voice was way too familiar it sounded like a, well you know something bad.

"Oh hey Lauren I see you got even uglier over the summer may I ask what happened was it because you couldn't hold on to your man."

"At least I can get a guy without trying to kill myself."

"At least I can get a guy without lying to him the entire time."

"You are pathetic; I mean your worst than Cindy here, who drowns over any guy that will even look at her."

"Do you really want to go there?"

"I think I do I mean do you really want to fight me?"

"The question is, are you dumb enough to try and fight me again I mean last time we fought I believe I won didn't I?"

"I won't lose this time."

"Bring it I'll even give you the first hit." Elliot I guess wanted me to fight and let me go but Cindy wrapped her arms around me trying her hardest to hold me back. But Lauren took the free hit and it hurt not a lot though. I broke Cindy's grip easily and jumped on Lauren. She does the whole cat fight thing while I do the whole real fight thing. I see everyone crowed around us getting all pumped about the first fight this year. She pulls my hair to try and get me off her but I'm already throwing punches at her face. She somehow turns the tables and gets on top of me and starts punching me I think in a way she is using her powers because I start to not be able to see right, but I refuse to lose to this girl so I start punching her stomach and find that flames are coming out of my hands not enough for people to see but enough for Lauren to feel pain. Getting back on top I start punching her face in right when I'm pulled off by the principle and the teachers. "What is going on here?"

"She punched me! So let me go!" I just wanted to hurt her because I know she wouldn't get suspended because she will say I started the fight! The principle puts me down and tells Cindy to escort me to the office and to calm me down.

"Lily that was dumb you're going to get suspended on your first real day in your senior year here."

"Cindy she started it!"

"You didn't have to finish it now did you?" Do you see how she acts like a mother?

"Sorry that I wasn't going to take her hitting me."

"You said she had a free hit!"

"I dared her to hit me!"

"Your dumb how are you going to get out of this?"

"I don't know probably just going to take the suspensions why?"

"WHAT!" Before she could lecture me some more Elliot came in. "Oh and you! You had the strength to hold her back why the hell didn't you!"

"Umm." He looked at me expecting me to give him an answer.

"Yea umm you're just as bad as her I mean really Lily do you have to fight on your first real day back at school?"

"Got a reputation to keep," she was getting even madder at me.

"Oh a reputation really? You need to think about what this shows about you. You can keep doing this."

"Why can't I? I mean people aren't going to mess with you or me now." She was silent she was so angry she was at a loss for words. This isn't good, but Elliot is here, I guess I can make out with him in the office what are they going to do suspend me some more? I really needed a hug so I took one from him, his arms wrapped around me. A scent of warm axe the phoenix kind smells amazing especially on him.

"Hey no you're in trouble get away from her."

"What Cindy that's not nice!" but he pulled away and sat down I was too pumped up to sit.

"Well maybe you shouldn't get into fights." Eh I hate when she gets like this luckily I was saved by the principle, well maybe I would rather listen to Cindy lecture me.

"Come into my office."

"If you're going to suspend me can you just get it over with?"

"Well Miss Aminshire we are thinking about not suspending you because we realize that you are not the only one at fault and both you and Lauren are in rather high classes and it would be a shame to suspend you both. So we suggest that you and Lauren go home for the day Lauren is already on her way there. If you would rather be suspended just say so." I was about to say something when Cindy says "She will take going home bye Lily text me."

"Whatever, you are still going to be lecturing me." I really was looking forward to seeing all my friends but no Lauren had to ruin everything like she always does. "I'll come pick you up when class is over." Once I left school for the day it was boring but it gave me time to reflect on my past my life isn't the easiest. From friends betraying me left and right to family members hurting me, my trust issues go back far not as far as my anger issue but pretty far. There was one time I tried to control my anger it worked for about three month then someone threatened a friend so I lost it. Not my proudest moment, but hey it was worth it don't mess with my friends. The door slamming pulled me out of my thoughts the person that came in smelled terrible like meth and trust me that don't smell great. I go downstairs to see who the heck is high in my house and guess who it is? My mother, coming home high what the heck is wrong with her. "Are you high?" She seemed to have been surprised at me being home.

"Why the hell are you home" she attempted to grab at me but I just side stepped out of her way.

"Why the hell are you high you know Nick has an early dismissal from school he will be home soon? What are you thinking?" I wanted to shake her and hurt her, she had stopped why start up again.

"What does it matter to you, you'll be dead before you hit 18 so get out of my way." She tried to pass me to go upstairs but I stopped her.

"Think about Nick don't make him go through this again because if you don't quit I will find a different place for him to live."

"Oh go to hell! You don't give a damn about this family."

"What! I don't care about this family, so all those hits I took all those times I protected Nick and you from HIM! I don't care! You're the one who doesn't care, you get high when you kid is about to come home."

"Yea I'm just so terrible blame it all on me ever think this family is messed up because of you? Now let me by or I will use force the only thing you damn children seem to understand." I could say anything to that because what if I am the reason this family is fucked up would this family be different if I was never born. She marched up stairs not caring about a thing in the world; I guess dad's death hit home for her. I'm glad I killed him though, he deserved it! Dammit I can't leave Nick here with high as hell mom I don't know what she will do. Last time she was this messed up well Dad was messed up with her too, but I don't even want to think about it. Nick will be getting home soon I have to think of somewhere to take him for now. Just for a few hours then we will come back maybe I could take him to the amusement park do I have enough money for that? Or I could just take him out to eat and go get him some new clothes? I hate this! Why can't I have that normal family that doesn't go through this, I mean my own mother could care less if I died, she gave up on me. A few minutes later Nick came home and he noticed I was crying when I didn't even know I was. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing we are going out for a bit okay?" I smiled and told him everything was going to be okay. I could believe I had cried, let alone about this. "So where do you want to go?"

"Olive garden," he said with more excitement than a two year old getting candy.

"Ok, go get in the car I have to go talk to mom."

"Can I talk to her?"

"No not right now." I didn't want him to have to go through seeing her like this.

"Why?"

"I have my reasons now go to the car you can ride shot gun." He quickly took his leave; I could tell he was worried, so I hurried up into the room to talk to her. "Mother listen I love you but you can't get high anymore you have a son who is only 10."

"Don't talk to me like I'm stupid I know what children I have. If I remember correctly I'm the parent and I will do as I please."

"I'm taking Nick out for a little while; I'm not going to leave him with you."

"NO I want to see Nick." The memory of last time came shooting back.

"Fuck no I remember what you did last time you were this bad and I'm not going to leave him with you so you can take more of his innocence!"

"I didn't take it."

"He told me all about it came to me crying."

"Get out."

"Gladly," I left to the car. I had an hour until I had to pick Cindy up from school.

"Why can't I see mom?" His first time he spoke at all the car ride was silent he talked after we ordered our food.

"Mom isn't in a good state."

"She's high again on the stuff right?"

"Yea I won't let her do that to you again."

"She promised me she wouldn't ever do it again so she wouldn't have even if I went and saw her."

"You don't know how high she was." This was making us both upset so I changed the subject to school. "What's going on in school?"

"Boring as always why are you home so early though?"

"Fight with Lauren."

"How bad did you hurt her?" I didn't like talking to him about this stuff but hey we connect through our fights I taught my little brother everything he knows about fighting and more now no one will mess with him. The last bully not only dealt with Nick but later on had to deal with me.

"Pretty bad but since she is a snob and started the fight and I'm in high classes apparently that makes it where neither of us get in trouble."

"That's dumb. She should have gotten in some trouble."

"I guess but as long as we don't accidently bump into her on my day off we are all good."

"I hope we bump into her."

"Why so you can see your big sis fight?"

"NO so I can see Lauren get beat up I hated that chick I didn't know why you were even friends with her you both are so different."

"I don't know opposites attract."

"You and Elliot are far from opposite."

"So? That's love….love is weird." The conversation continued from there by the time we finished our food it was 2:10pm. "We got to go pick Cindy up." We end up waiting outside for 20 minutes until I finally text her asking where she is, "We have band practice you can probably still come to that." "Oh Nick do you want to hear the band play?"

"Not really."

"Too bad let's go." I park the car and we walk to the band room and guess who is there! Its John code name tall dark and mysterious. Apparently he plays the French horn, great. I get my tuba out, yes I know I'm small and it makes no sense for me to play this instrument but I only play it for marching band. Well by the time I get all my music and stuff Nick is in a conversation with Cindy. I think they are talking about sonic ICK. Anyway Mr. Ronan comes over to talk to me. "Am I not allowed to be here?"

"You're not allowed to be here but you need to learn the drill so you can stay. But your little brother has to go."

"Can he please stay my mom isn't feeling well so I can't leave him there I swear he won't make any trouble and if he does I'll take him home right away."

"He can stay but don't bring him again."

"Okay." ICK band every Tuesday and Thursday, games every Friday. Cindy finished her conversation and I thought I should tell her what happened. "Cindy!"

"What?"

"So I went home and my mom stubbles in high on freaking meth." I whispered it all and pretty good if I may say so myself.

"Are you serious?"

"No I'm lying because I find it hilarious."

"Well you never know."

"Nick is here because I couldn't let her hurt him like before."

"Yea I understand but guess who is in our band class and marching band?"

"Who?" Before she can even tell me she comes in its Gina.

"Gina." Great now she is going to want to fight. Once she spots me she doesn't hesitate to walk over to me. "Hi Gina how is Lauren?"

"She has burns on her body thanks to you, what did you do to her?"

"Nothing just sent a message of don't mess with me."

"You don't scare anyone." She got up right into my face; I can't get into a fight again can I?

"Really," My hands started flaming I grabbed her waist and held it until she screamed.

"You will regret this!"

"Lily what did you just do to her?"

"I burned her."

"But you're not 18 that's not possible."

"I know that's why I'm wondering why I can do it. Elliot's guess is that I have other mystical beings in my family, but I have to ask Derrick to be sure about it."

"How did you find out?"

"It's a long story and we have to be outside soon, let's get a move on it." Should I tell her? I mean if she finds out is she going to go back… to not being alive inside. "Nick you're going to have to sit on the side lines ok?"

"Yea whatever why can't I just go home?" Dammit why couldn't he understand this situation?

"Because as I said before mom isn't in a good state."

"But…" Cindy glared at him and motioned him to shut up.

"Lily it'll be okay." She was dead serious like she knew life was going to get better. I don't know how she can be this serious about something she could never predict but she can.

"Thanks now let's get to the field."

"Gina is back." She nodded her head in the direction of her.

"Awesome isn't she the number one person everyone wants to see?" Practice went well, as I took my brother home I only prayed that she was out somewhere. Lucky me as we pull into the driveway there is my mother car untouched. "Hey Nick you want to go to friend's house tonight?"

"Why can't I sleep in my own bed?"

"Will you please see if you can stay at someone's house? I promise tomorrow you can sleep at home. Please just do as I ask."

"FINE! I guess you're going to get my clothes for me aren't you?"

"Nick try to understand I'm trying to protect you."

"No you can't protect me all the time. You're going to leave me soon anyway."

"Why do you think that?"

"You think I didn't hear about how sick you are, about how you only have a few months left to live!"

"I won't leave I'm cured, can you please go call one of your friends?

"You are a liar…. There's no cure." All I want to do is hug him, but he pushes me away.

"Look stop if I ever die I will leave you in the best hands possible, now I'm going to go get you some clothes when I come back please call one of your friends."

"NO!"

"Fine you wanna spend the night here before I take care of mom's problem go for it! GO GET HURT AGAIN!" I got out of the car and started to walk to Elliot's if Nick has any smarts he will follow me. When I look back Nick isn't there all I hear is my front door close as loud as possible. Fine want to choose her fine! I knocked on Elliot's door and waited for him to come outside. After a few minutes of waiting I knock again. This time he comes out laughing, "Lily what's wrong?"

"Um nothing sorry I'll come back later." I started to walk away, I didn't want to down his good mood.

"No what happened?"

"Nothing I can deal with it I'll see you tonight." I could lie to him really well as long as I wasn't looking at his face and he knew this sadly.

"Don't lie to me." He turned me around making me look him right in the eyes; okay I need to lie to him. This must work.

"Ummm really nothing I'm dealing with it."

"You are such a bad liar."

"No I am not."

"Fine then come inside and join the fun." I just looked at him confused. "My family is over, if you're really not upset then come inside. If you don't come inside I can just look into your head."

"You can't do that!"

"Really I can't?"

"No you can't, if you could you wouldn't have to ask what was wrong."

"So there is something wrong, guess I'm going to have to get into your head."

"Hey I didn't mean there was something wrong! That is an invasion of my privacy."

"Well then you have to come in."

"Are you really doing this?" He just looked down at me; I thought he was looking into my soul.

"Yea I'm really doing this." Elliot didn't even let me say no he just grabbed my hand and guided me inside.

"Lily its so good to see you."

"Hey Rebecca Where is Yuma?"

"Oh she knows that your birthday is only month away, so she decided she is going to throw you a birthday party the day after of course."

"Oh goodness should I be worried?"

"hmm maybe it's a theme party."

"No I have to stop her."

"I was kidding."

"Good!"

"Okay so I need to introduce you to your new family."

"Rebecca I don't think they want to meet me, remember I hit that girl last time."

"No they love you for that they really didn't like her."

"Actually Rebecca I was going to show her something."

"What your room? Elliot she should meet her family."

"For your information I was going to show her the family!" This got me laughing, for a few seconds I forgot about the mess at home. "Also if I want to show her my room I doubt she would have a problem."

"I really wouldn't mind either."

"So who do you want to show you to the family? Me or Elliot?"

"Well seeing as how one of you I go out with, I pick you." Pointing at Rebecca.

"HA your girlfriend loves me more."

"Well you see… just kidding!"

"Yea sure love you too Lily."

"I do love you." I got on my tippy toes and kissed him. "Hmm well Rebecca I think I changed my decision."

"What why?"

"Well because there's this guy and I swear he is amazing and he wants to show me around."

"Yea yea go away you love birds." Elliot took me to his room. "Oh so I'm seeing your room." I gave him a winky face even though I've seen his room more than enough times.

"What's going on over at your house?" My face tightened he didn't want me to protect him.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean you can't leave him over there. Listen you can hear his screams."

"HE TOLD ME TO LEAVE HIM THERE! HE DOESN'T WANT ME TO HELP."

"Lily I know that he said that but he was angry he needs you."

"You think I don't know that? I want to protect him but he doesn't want me, so ill just leave him."

"He wants you to protect him; I'll go with you to get him."

"Fine but when he yells at me don't expect me to care."

"You care and you always will." I ran out of the house at full speed I could feel Elliot following me when I open the door I slowed down to a walk. "Nick where are you?" The scream sent chills down my back. He was in the master bed room, what was she doing? As I walked into the bedroom I saw what she was doing. She was whipping him! "What the fuck are you doing to him?"

"He needs to be disciplined, just like your father disciplined you." I jumped over the bed and right on top of her, the smell of blood hit me like a tsunami. "Nick get out of here!" All he did was take my hand and tried pulling me away but I pulled away from him. "GO NOW!" He did and I was left there my mother on the ground screaming saying everything was my fault. "Shut up." I pulled her up and real close to my face "If you ever hurt him again I will personally rip your throat out. Understand?" She nodded I terrified her; I noticed my fangs were out too late. "Now you are going to get cleaned up and say you're sorry to Nick and never hit or beat him again. Get it?" I shook her until she nodded. I dropped her to the ground and walked out of the house. Once outside Nick came up to me, "Why didn't you come sooner why did you leave me there!"

"You told me to don't you dare try to blame me for your mistake!"

"I hate you!"

"Wow you are mature, I fucking save you and you are ungrateful!" He started to walk back inside and I just shouted. "Fine go back in if you want, I know what it's like to get beat like that or have you forgotten?"

Nick turned around screaming "I haven't forgotten you always took the hit and for once I took it and your pissed!"

"Yea because my little brother who means the world to me just got whipped."

"You mean nothing to me."

"Get the fuck out of my sight!"Nick looked so hurt but I don't care! He doesn't want anything to do with me so he can just leave, and that's what he does he just walks away. Elliot is just standing there astonished. "WHAT!" I don't even wait for a response I just run, I run to my secret place no one knows about expect for Nick. The pond behind my dead grandparent's house. I sat down and dipped my feet into the pond. I don't deserve Elliot I completely flipped on him and left. If vampires didn't exist I'd b dead, I should be dead. My phone beeps signaling a text message from someone.

Elliot: "Text or call me when you need me." He's amazing I really don't deserve such a great guy. Nick better be okay I don't think I'd be able to survive if he got hurt because I was being a jerk. After a couple of minutes though I hear somebody coming closer to where I am.

"LILY!" How did Elliot find me and I thought he'd give me time to calm down.

"Elliot?" He ran right to me, this isn't weird at all.

"Hey I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"How did you find me?"

"I have my ways." Elliot didn't give his normal sexy mischievous smile; it was more creepy and weird.

"What is up with you?"

"Nothing how about we go to the car and I'll drive you home?"

"Sure okay…" He grabbed my hand and his hand felt weird. But I still follow him to the car. There's someone in the front seat. "Who's that?"

"That's my….cousin, Rosie."

"Cool." When I stepped into the car the smell was terrible. The entire car smelled like rotten eggs. "Wow what happened to your car it smells."

"Maybe it's just you." Rosie had a velvety voice matched her smooth red hair and bright blue eyes. What she said though was just plain out of line!

"What did you just say?"

"I said maybe it's just you."

"Excuse you but do you know who you're talking to?" in no time at all she threw some sort of chains on me, I screamed out in pain these things burned.

"Yea I'm talking to you." The car stopped moving, this wasn't right, what's going on?

"Who the hell are you two?"

"Your worst nightmare." The next second I was being dragged out of the car by my hair. I screamed out in pain hoping someone would hear me but nobody could. We were in the middle of nowhere. The girl held me down as the guy strapped me onto the table. "Now I want to know if you remember me, smell me see if it triggers any memories I mean you met me only a few days ago." Rosie(if that's even her name) left the room at that moment, where is she going?

"Fuck you." He pulled my head into his chest, he smelled disgusting. The first thing that popped into my head demon. "You tried to rape Cindy; do you really think this will hold me huh?"

"No but this oh this will, I mean dead man's blood is like toxin to you people right?" He brought out a needle with some thick red fluid in it.

"What is dead man's blood?"

"Oh you don't even know the things that hurt you. Well by the time I'm done with you, you'll know it all." He stabbed the needle right into my arm and injected the liquid. Pain seared through my veins, it was getting worse with every second I need to get it out. "You asshole I swear I will kill you!"

"You'll kill me…your funny." At that moment Rosie came back into the room with a cart full of things. "Now what shall we do to you first?"

"Try your best!" He took that up and brought out a long knife, he glided the edge across my cheek not leaving a mark. This demon stabbed me in the shoulder, this pain was unbearable its worse than the blood. Right away I started to cough up blood, what was he doing. "How about we make this easy okay lily?"

"When do I ever make things easy?" I spit right in his face, Rosie jumped up with some sort of metal bat in her hand and hit me in the head.

"Easy Rosy…how about I just tell her what we want and if she gives it to us we will let her live?"

"Whatever."

"Now Lily what we want is for you to leave this place leave your friends and everyone. Got it?"

"I'd rather die."

"That could b arranged." Rosie brought out the knife again and laced it with some sort of clear liquid. Right when the knife touches my face, I scream, it burns… my skin is on fire. "Rosie will you please leave the room I know her weaknesses I mean she doesn't like being abused…she's been abused in every possible way how about I go and help her remember the good old days."

"If you say so babe." She kisses him then leaves; I pray to god he isn't going to do everything. Elliot has to be feeling what I'm feeling right? His face changes to my father's face. "Now, now before I do this are you sure you don't want to just leave?"

"Go die!"

"Okay. Anything you want to know before I torture and end up killing you?"

"Do I get to know your name?"

"I guess you deserve that... it's Eric." He injects me with another dose of dead blood. Then rips me off the stand the chains rip off and burn every part it touches. Eric throws me on the ground I try crawling away but my blood is burning, I can barely move. Eric quickly gets a whip and dips it in that liquid. The whip smacks against my back hard, it's not even the whip that hurts the most it's the liquid that went splashing all over my back sizzling every spot. "Scream, it makes it all better I swear." He let the whip down again harder, again and again. I started to bite my lip to keep my screams inside, Elliot save me please. "Want to cooperate?"

"Fuck….you." I could barely talk, Erick flipped me on to my stomach and chained me up again.

"If you really want to," Eric's face turned into a guy with blonde hair with brown eyes. "That will be last resort…" He starts fumbling through the cart like he is looking for something. This is my chance I try to get wiggle out of the chains, but with one movement he had the chains back on me. "Now why would you go do that? I thought we had an understanding." Eric started to put some type of glove on "Do you know about why you can produce a flame in your hand without being 18?" As he was talking he dipped them in some type of bluish gray liquid. "Well do you?"

"No." I could barely get the word out. Elliot please save me, you must know by now that something is wrong. I would have come back.

"Well it's because in your past you have fairies, mostly fire and earth but fairies. Once you turned you unleashed the power that was doormat in your blood. But because of your past you have even more weaknesses, if it makes you feel better your ancestors were part of the Seelie Court." He sounded so happy to be telling me this. "So would you like to leave this place, if you lie I will know."

"Fuck No…You can….go burn in….hell."

"Hmm getting a little feisty let's give you some blood." While he said this Eric got out more of that terrible blood out. "If you beg I might be nice."

"You psycho"

"Have it your way darling." He jabbed it into my veins and released the fluid into me. Everything is on fire, in my throat I can feel a lump of blood building up. I tried to talk but all that came out was blood. "Oh do you need help getting that out?" He used the gloves and slapped my stomach. All I heard was a sizzle, and then a few seconds later I felt the burning. "Look I got it all out, now do you feel better?"

"What was that…you…ass?"

"Oh I don't like such profanity." All Eric did next is get on top of me and start punching my face in. Each punch had its only little burn. "Now learn to be nicer, I thought I have been a gentleman so I am going to leave but don't worry I will b watching." There has to be some way to talk to Elliot, I mean there's that double bond thing. I start screaming in my head hoping he will answer. Elliot answer please I don't know if this even works but please if you can hear me I've been kidnapped help me, I can't escape. No answer, I started to cry I wasn't going to make it this was the end. "_Lily where are you? Can you even hear me?_" I can hear Elliot's voice but I can't see him. Great now I'm turning crazy. "_If this is even you Elliot I don't know where I am please just come get me." _I waited for a response I knew it I'm crazy, then I heard Elliot again "_It will be okay I'll find you, Yuma and Derrick should be able to tell me." _ Right after Elliot said that Eric came in again. "Now have you thought about what you've done?"

"Go…Fuck….yourself"

"Well then how about you do that for me, I mean you talk about it all the time."

"No!" But he got on top… "I'll teach you not to be such a tease." _"Lily what is going on?" "Elliot I love you…" "What is he doing I swear I will kill him." _ Once Eric ripped off my shirt I knew I had to leave I could do this the intent in his eyes. He is going to do this. I have to find some time of energy somewhere. I need to leave, I break the chains. Every part of my body aching in return Eric holds me down but I will take dying over him doing this. "This won't work, you are too weak and Rosie is right out there." I take all my hatred and kick him with it, flinging him across the room. I bolt out the door to find Rosie there. This is going to have to work, push yourself. Rosie tackles me, going for the throat first. But I already have hers in my hand. Pull Lily pull with all your might. I do and it comes out, now a corpse is lying on top of me I knew once I got up that Eric was going to be there. It takes a lot to push Rosie off me and stand up, but I do it somehow. "Lily why would you leave, I thought we were having a moment." He looked like a god but I knew better.

"Screw you."

"See you say that but then when the time comes you bail. NOT OKAY!" He jumps on top of me and digs his hand into my stomach, I know he has penetrated skin but I don't care I have to kill him even if it's the last thing I do. Everything in my body is telling me to just die. I refuse and keep pushing. "Come on baby it's not too late I can forgive you for doing this." I go for the throat. "You think you're more powerful than me?" I light my hand with my flame, it wasn't big but it was a flame that I pray will hurt him enough so I can get away. It does exactly that he falls backward surprised. "That's not good enough, if you like it rough tell me if this is good enough for you?" He picks me up and throws me across the room right into the wall. "Good enough for you?"

"ASS!" I jump up with what little energy I have left and kick him right in the family jewels. His face tightens but he jumps right back on me.

"No very nice." Eric tries ripping my pants off but right as he is doing this someone walks in.

"Get the hell of her." Eric is lifted off of me right away and the face I see is Elliot's. Eric breaks free easily and punches him right in the face, all Elliot does is shove his hand right were Eric's heart is and rips it out. Everything on Eric's face is surprised he thought nobody could kill him. "That just gave us a few minutes. He's not just a demon, he is a vampire too. Let's go, I'll explain everything when we get home." I try getting up but fall down. I wanted to say that I couldn't move but I couldn't speak nothing would work. Elliot just picked me up and all I did was dig my head into his chest, weeping the entire time. Elliot slowed down after a few minutes; I took my head out of his head and saw his house. Elliot just placed me on the ground for a moment to open the door, then picked me up and took me inside, where his parents and Nick were waiting. "Lily what happened?" Elliot's mom couldn't have sounded more worried. But I couldn't answer my body wouldn't let me so I just cried and cried. Instead of leaving me there Elliot took me to his room and laid me on the bed. Didn't say anything lust looked down at me I could see his eyes looking over every bruise, burn, and cut. "You need some blood, I'll be right back." No he can't leave; I grabbed his hand and just looked at him.

"Please stay…" I sounded so weak. Elliot looked like he wanted to kill someone every time he looked at me.

"What happened?" While he said this he slid in right next to me on the bed. For some weird reason when he touched me I flinched. But his touch all together made me feel safe. His arms wrapped around me, I just wanted to go to sleep. Can't hurt me if I sleep for a little, I let the safe darkness engulf me. When a light shines brightly, a woman steps out from the light calling my name, her curly strawberry red hair, green eyes and slender pale body made her look supernatural. She sparkled and had red wings, this must be a dream. "Who are you?"

"I'm your…..I am Alexandria."

"Why are you in my dreams I don't even know who you are."

"Oh but it's actually quite the contrary. But I can't get into that you are in grave danger. In the state you are right now I shouldn't have even brought you here, we only have a few minutes left." I tried to interrupt but my lips wouldn't let me speak. "Not time for you to talk, you are going to become the queen of vampires and possibly of fairies too. But this will cause you to be in great danger, don't be reckless. Your power is immense, use it correctly. The man Eric who took you, only you can kill him. The darkest of demons can only be cleared through by storm of light. I will come back when you have gained your full power, I give you hope for your journey. Don't fall any deeper into the darkness go to your light." Once her words hit my ears she vanished and I was back in the room feeling a bloody arm being shoved in my face and being urged to drink. The blood showed me my face, not anyone else's faces just mine and memories of me and Elliot. This Blood tasted safe, warm, and loving. "Elliot I'm fine."

"I thought you had really died! What happened?"

"Well what do you mean by what happened, which time are you talking about when I met a fairy named Alexandria or when I almost died a little while ago?" He cringed at the last part and I immediately felt bad. "Sorry I don't know why I said that?"

"Both I want to know about both."

"Demanding aren't we?" I honestly don't want to think about back then…in that place….far from help…I don't understand why but just thinking about it made some tears fall from my eyes.

"Lily if you don't want to talk about it you don't have to."

"No I have to go to my light."

"What the heck are you talking about?"

"Nothing…well they told me about my past…I'm a fairy, a freaking fairy. I kind of don't want to think about this. Horrible stuff happened in that room." I don't want to think about it.

"I'm going to kill that bastard." Elliot started to rant about how he was going to kill him, I can't take this…I just kiss him; I need to be close with him and for him to stop talking about this. I kept kissing him; he pushed me against the wall rather quickly. I swear I felt as if I was still human as if I had a heart that was beating… but once my fangs came out I knew I wasn't human. Elliot was my light; he could easily pull me out of any darkness. "I love you Elliot."

"I love you too." I faintly could hear someone knocking on the door but I want to get lost get out of my mind. But the knocking just keeps getting louder until someone just comes in. "Hey I thought you needed blood so I brought you…." Jakes voice died out once he looked up, his fangs were exposed when I looked at him. "Should have known I mean you are in his house, but here you need blood I have no idea what happened but I could just feel that you needed blood…I'll be leaving now."

"Jake!" Before the words could even come out of my mouth, he was off like a lightning bolt probably back at his place by now. "You should get something to drink, none of your wounds have healed."

"They feel healed."

"Well they aren't at all healed. So drink now."

"Someone is bossy today." I stuck my tongue out at him but picked up the jug of blood…I wonder how Jake got this.

"Yeah well considering what has happened I need to be bossy." I had forgotten all about it just by being with him for a few minutes I forgot everything… I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes.

"I have to go. I promise I will drink this though!" Elliot tried to grab my hand tried to stop me from leaving but I needed to be alone needed to think. I sat down under a tree in a hidden spot in the park next door nobody could have found this place ever, unless you are a little kid who needs to be alone. I let the memories in of everything that has ever happened to me…Trying to drink the blood but it tasted like ashes. I sat under the tree and wept. What did I do to deserve this shit in my life? I just want to kill the people who have hurt me…who have killed the light inside me; I want to give in to this darkness that has been inside me since that first night I was beaten. Why do I keep fighting for this light that doesn't exist inside me, the very light I try to steal from everyone important to me? I forced myself to chug the blood, I needed to go get drunk or something. Can vampires even get drunk? Oh well going to find out soon. Cindy will be so angry if she finds out but I don't give a crap! Why shouldn't I be able to drink? I'm a freaking vampire! A bloodsucking depressed vampire! Now is that just a lovely label? I end up deciding to take the better route I go for a very long walk. (Don't worry I stopped at my house and got a shirt on.) At some point the tears stop falling from my eyes. My skin starts to scald; I ignore it I will walk until I have to stop. Or until I am tackled by a random stranger. "Hello to whoever you are too."

"Its John sorry but you wouldn't stop when I was calling your name."

"So you tackle me? That makes sense…" I said all this while looking at him like he is crazy.

"Well I thought it was appropriate."

"oh yeah so appropriate."

"I heard what happened…I'm sorry if you want to know anything about it I'm here."

"What do you mean want to know anything and how do you know about it?"

"I know a lot of things my father can't touch you at all but he still keeps tabs on you so he knows who sent that thing, it was a group of fairies and two vampires."

"Who are the people?"

"I don't know yet when I find out I will let you know and you don't have to worry I will put them on the list."

"What's the list? Why would you put them on it?"

"The list is the list that is in legends. The one that has the names of people who are to die."

"Oh well thank you…"

"Yeah look you should go to Cindy's she calms you down right?"

"Okay what don't you know about me?"

"Eh I'm a kid who can't reach 20 until my father dies I've been around for a while and watching him going insane isn't that fun anymore."

"Okay well want to come with me to Cindy's?"

"Sure please don't run I'm not as fast as you."

"What are your powers, I mean you must have some with being deaths son."

"Well you'll just have to wait and see my powers."

"Well can't be that many if I can beat you to Cindy's."

"Oh would you like to bet."

"Yes I would ten bucks!"

"GO!"

"What?" But he was already down the street, jerk….but I couldn't catch up to him even with my inhuman speed.

"YOU LOSE." You know what he did he stuck his tongue out at me.

"JERK you lied."

"No I just didn't say the truth."

"You're so funny, let's go surprise her."

"I don't really know her…"

"Move your butt." I opened the door and yelled surprise. Weirdly enough she was home without Derrick.

"Way to barge into my house with a random guy. Where's Elliot?"

"Where's Derrick?"

"About to come over."

"Like this mysterious air but I need to spend some time getting cheered up."

"Why?"

"I kind don't want to talk about it…Maybe Derrick will tell you."

"What happened tell me?"

"Well Hi I'm John and honestly you wouldn't want to hear it unless you had too."

"Well no offense John but I have to hear it."

"I was tortured and almost…." I couldn't even say it…the thought of how weak I was and looked was terrible.

"Lily so we are going out yup first with all the guys then we go out for a little karaoke."

"Oh wow that's great can't wait."

"By the way your friend john just left."

"What?" I looked behind me and he wasn't there. "Grr what the heck?"

"He barely knows me…so derrick will be here in a few minutes how about you call Elliot?"

"I can't….I flipped on him and only my face wounds are healed I think."

"What do you mean?" All I did was lift up my shirt and her face told me they weren't healed.

"I drank a jug of blood…" Right when I heard his voice I quickly put my shirt down.

"But Dead man's blood is very toxic to us and by the amount you have in your system you need a lot more than just a jug full. Elliot should have known that. It will take a few days before everything heals but you need to drink more blood. You also need to be more careful, your birthday is in a three weeks and I won't be surprised if they try to attack you again."

"Yeah nobody told me what dead man's blood would does."

"By the way Elliot is on his way, are you okay?"

"Hey Derrick she doesn't want to talk about it."

"Okay." He went over and kissed her forehead. They were adorable together, I felt bad for Elliot he had to deal with a stupid messed up person who can't even keep her emotions in check. "Hey," I heard his soft velvet voice. "Elliot I'm so sorry… I know I was being a jerk."

"it's okay. I understand I see you healed." I turned around and kissed him, honestly at that moment I didn't care that Derrick and Cindy were there.

"Well she isn't fully healed. She needs a great deal more of blood."

"Well let's go get some."

"No we are going to hang out like normal people do."

"But…" I cut him off "We are going out okay?"

"Fine," I could tell her was worried.

"Look all of my wounds that use to be visible are nonexistent now."

"What about the ones that aren't visible right off the bat?"

"Let's just go out okay? I want to forget…please just let me forget."

"So where are we going Lily?" Finally Cindy spoke up, I just had no idea where we should go. I guess she picked up on this, "How about we go to karaoke? Or laser tag?"

"Well I happen to like the idea of boys against girls in laser tag." So we went to laser tag listened to the stupid lady talk about the safety stuff. Then it was time to play, "Ready Lily? We are going to beat them."

"Hell yeah we are." I forced myself to stay awake, I just wanted to sleep or drink I was so thirsty my throat was burning.

"You okay?"

"Let's go hide and kill them from above." I shook off the feeling. After a hour I couldn't take it, I saw a neck and jumped at them. "Lily what the hell?" It was Elliot thank goodness, "I knew you were hungry."

"I Ummm… knew it was you…really I'm….not thirsty at all…"

"Really so your fangs are still out why?" He looked amused, like this was funny. I put my fangs away and looked down. "Come on lets go get you something to drink."

"No! This is meant to be a normal night out."

"Normal? Who wants to be normal? We weren't meant to be normal and I'm not one to pretend to be something I'm not."

"Neither am I but.."

"Don't say you want to make it like the good old days because you weren't normal then…you've never been normal, if you had been normal I don't think I would have fallen for you." I couldn't see straight, so this is what it's like to really be starving. "Now we are going to get you some blood."

"Hey! You're not normal either….but I love you"

"I love you too now let's go before you pass out on me." He literally picked me up and ran (super speed) until we got to a dark alley. "There's a homeless person."

"Eww hell no! I don't know what kind of diseases that person has."

"You won't get any diseases."

"I'll taste them and that's just wrong."

"So you don't think its wrong to be sucking their blood…but it's wrong to suck their blood if they have diseases."

"Not wrong more along the line of nasty." He just busted out laughing. Once he finished laughing he found me someone better and I drank them, don't worry he stopped me before I made them into a vampire. "Lily you almost made someone a vampire, not good."

"I got to work on that."

"Yeah now will you go talk to Nick?"

"Why…He hates me." I look down knowing I screwed up. Elliot's hand gently raises my face so I'm looking him right in the eye.

"You know full well that kid loves you."

"But…"

"Close your eyes."

"Why?" He got real close to my face where our lips were almost touching

"Please close your eyes." I close my eyes, I can't believe he can get me to do anything with just one look. Then I feel his lips on mine but there is some liquid that tastes amazing on his lips. Blood, good blood at that, memories flood my mind. I see my face all torn and beat up, I shiver I don't want to see this. Then Nick's face comes he's holding back tears, I try pulling away from Elliot but he keeps me there. Nick is trying to talk to someone, he looks guilty. Elliot's mom is trying to calm him down. Finally Elliot let me go, "How did you show me that?"

"It's a cool thing my mom showed me how to do now do you believe me?"

"I believe you but we can't just leave Derrick and Cindy. This was meant to be a normal night out with friends. Can we see him after the night out please?"

"Are you serious? You're brother is sitting in a room feeling alone and that he is at fault for what happened."

"Yes I am serious! Why can't we just have one normal day? I just want to hang out, I don't want to worry or think about anything and if you don't want to be a part of this normal day then fine!"

"WE AREN'T NORMAL! I thought u actually cared about your brother but I guess not!"

"Don't you dare say that, he means the world to me!"

"Yeah that's why you are picking having a normal night out, when you aren't normal, over comforting him."

"I'm so sorry that I need to be cheered up because I was tortured and almost raped. SO SORRY! If this is how the night is going to be with you... Just leave. I'll tell them that you had something to do that was more important than cheering up your GIRLFRIEND!" Elliot looked like he had a bunch of mixed emotions. But instead of staying and fighting more he left, not a word came from his mouth, it all showed in his face. When I got back to the laser tag place, the game had just ended. "Hey Lily I lost you in the mist of the fight." Cindy looked so happy no way could I show her how much I was hurting.

"Yeah it was a good game though." Derrick made eye contact with me and my eyes pleaded for him not to tell. All he did was nod as if he understood what I was asking.

"Where did Elliot go?" Cindy was the only one who didn't know that Elliot left.

"He had to go do something. Mother called him."

"Oh well we can meet him at the house. Time to watch movies!"

"Yeah I'll see if when he is done if he can stop by."

"Okay so what movies are we going to watch?" Once Derrick said this Cindy had a whole list of movies. The ride to her house seemed never-ending. I just wanted to be alone and cry, but had to put on a good face. After all I'm the one who wanted to be normal for a night. "Lily are you going to get out of the car or stay in there forever?" I was so deep into thought I didn't even notice we had made it to her house.

"Well I mean this car is real comfy." After my smart ass comment I got out, I could tell she knew something wasn't right.

"So is Elliot coming over?"

"No he's not going to be finished until much later. I have to go check up on someone; I promise I will be real quick."

"Fine but be back soon because we are going to watch your favorite movie!"

"SCORE! I'll be back in a few minutes." We left it at that, I sprinted off to Elliot's house. Didn't take too long to get there, even if my super speed was a little slow compared to everyone else's. When I reached the door I didn't know what to do, how do I walk into his house when his face told me that he didn't want to see me for a while? Well I didn't even have to open the door because Elliot's mom did. "Hi sweetie how are you feeling?"

"Better, is Elliot home?" She looked down; she was going to lie to me.

"He just left."

"Please don't lie to me, if he did leave tell me where he went and if he didn't can I come in and talk to him?"

"Elliot really doesn't want to see any one." I wasn't going to get anywhere with her. I pushed past her, this is going to make her hate me but I need to see him. I walk straight back to his room and open the door. I don't even want to look up and see if he's in there, but I force myself to. Elliot is sitting there on his bed. "I'm sorry… I know you don't want to see me, but I couldn't just let this go without trying my hardest to fix it." Nothing, his head stayed down, that raw feeling started again. "That's all I wanted to say…I love you, bye" I didn't run back to Cindy's house I didn't even walk very fast. I took the longest time ever to get to her house. I let the tears roll down my cheek because the raw numb feeling wouldn't stop. Once the door to her house came to view I tried my hardest to look very happy. I deiced that I would go see Nick later tonight. I can barely face Cindy at the moment. Taking an even longer time to get to the door, once I reach it I don't know what to do. So I leave, I go home, I go into my room and shut out the world. Nick comes in at some point telling me he's sorry I told him he shouldn't be it wasn't his fault, we hugged. Once Nick left I broke down crying, everything hurt even though I told people I didn't feel any pain but I could feel the wounds I could feel the mental scars and the raw numb pain of Elliot and me fighting stung the worst. I don't know for sure how long I cried or if I even slept but after a while my throat started to burn I was starving. I deserve this, only time I stopped crying was when Nick came into the room I made him get out right away, he smelled delicious. After some more time Derrick busted into my room, "it's been a week, by the way you smell terrible for a vampire."

"Thanks you make everything so much better." I wiped away the tears that didn't want to end.

"Cindy is worried about you, only reason I didn't let her come see you is because you are dying from starvation. I'm not going to have her get hurt because you and Elliot had a fight."

"Thanks for not letting her come." I honestly was happy she didn't come I would have killed her.

"Go over to Elliot, he hasn't been out in a week either."

"Liar," Only reason I knew he was lying was because I saw Elliot walk out of his house a few days ago.

"Okay I'm lying but he really is upset about this entire thing but he has too much pride to go and apologize, he's home right now."

"Leave me alone." I could barely get the words out but if Elliot wanted to fix things then he would have to come to me.

"Lily please be reasonable you're going to kill yourself."

"Leave now or I will force you to leave."

"I won't leave, you're not just hurting yourself here!" I got up, put as much flame as I could into my hand and pushed him out of my room.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I'll never forget that face of pure hurt. But Derrick left me alone in my dark room. Nobody bothered me I stayed in there for what I thought was years but it was only a few days, I finally fell fast asleep. I woke up to with someone's arms around me. "Lily…I'm so sorry." The numb pain started to go away once I woke up.

"Elliot… I'm dreaming aren't I?" Elliot kissed me full blown kissed me. When we parted all he said was "Do you think you're dreaming now?"

"I missed you so much." I kissed him as much as my weak body would let me. Elliot stopped kissing me. "What?"

"You need to drink and fast. It's been two weeks and since most of the blood you've been given has been dead man's blood so it's as if you haven't had something to drink in 5 years." I completely ignore this statement and start kissing him again. Well he insisted on me getting blood. "I don't want to drink right now and besides I can barely stand."

"Well then I'll bring you some blood."

"No I'll be fine." I tried to grab him but I was too weak to hold him. The good thing was he did come back and with food aka blood and a lot of it. After drinking I decided it would be best if I took a shower. "I'll be right back I want to take a shower. I don't want to be covered in blood and smell/ look really bad when I go see everyone." I tried to leave but Eliot grabbed my hand and pulled me into his arms.

"I love you." A kiss on the forehead and he was gone. The warmth of his arms disappeared and coldness wrapped around me. After spending a good amount of time in the shower scrubbing my body I get out and realize I hate how my hair is. By the time I was out Elliot had left but there was a note explaining that he loved me and to go to Cindy's whenever I was ready. So one quick call and I'm at a salon with my good friend Amy doing my hair. Amy her short blonde hair and baby blue eyes, she wasn't slender but she wasn't fat either. She is an awesome person. "Hey Lily what am I doing to your hair on such short notice?"

"Well I want crimson red hair with an edgy cut."

"Do you have any pictures because I will go crazy on your hair if you don't?" Her mischievous smile made me laugh.

"I have one picture but it only has the cut go crazy on the color." The cut I wanted was my hair shoulder length with a bunch of layers my bang was to sweep across my forehead. Took awhile but when Amy was done I looked like a rock star. My hair wasn't just crimson red, it was light at the top and going down it got to the deep red. "You like it?"

"Hell yes I love it." I gave her a hug and paid her.

"Why the sudden hair change?"

"Life needed to change a little." Left it at that with a smile and a wave goodbye I was gone. Driving to Cindy's didn't take too long and once I parked the car near the house I noticed that there were a lot of cars around. I stepped into the house; everyone who was there was so shocked by how I looked. "Whoa I like what you did to your hair." Mango was the first to speak.

"Thanks I just got it done thought I needed to jazz things up." My smile made everyone else at ease. I guess they were thinking that I did this to my hair on accident. Cindy came plowing through the people but when she looked up she was shocked. "You're hair is amazing I love it!"

"Me too I think it'll take some getting used to for other people though."

"So what I'm glad you came over and are happy." She gave me the giant hug she gives me when she knows I've had a rough time. "I know you're birthday is in about 4 days so I decided to make this your party."

"Thanks Cindy, where's your man?"

"Well they should be back but they went out to the store to get you a cake."

"WHAT KIND?" I sounded like an excited little kid.

"Well little Lily it is ice cream cake."

"YAY I love ice cream cake." The party went on for about another half hour before they came back people came up to me giving me a hug saying happy early birthday. Once I saw Elliot I didn't care about what Mango was saying about her boyfriend, all that matter was he was here. "ELLIOT!" I ran to him and gave him a jump hug.

"Someone is feeling better." He paused and looked at me then added. "And looking different if I may say so myself."

"Do you like it? I love it."

"Well to be honest…." He did the longest pause of my life with a straight face then started smiling. "It looks good on you." Once the party ended at like 1 AM. After getting into my car, I look over and scream at the person in the car with me. Not out of fear out of shock that they got in my car without me noticing. "Jake you scared the shit out of me. Why are you in here?"

"Think again." That's all he said before knocking me out. When I awoke it was pitch black, people were mumbling about something. But once they felt I had awaken they came right to me. "YOU KNOW I WAS HAVING A GOOD FUCKING TIME!" I had strength no way were they getting me this time. "Just to let you in on a little piece of information you forgot to drug me up with dead man's blood. But nice try." The metal ropes melted in a few seconds. These people must be idiots.

"We like the thrill of the hunt." The voice sounded how you imagine a snake would sound if it could talk to people.

"Well have fun not getting me." Running I tried to find a door or an escape route out of this place, but it was all sealed off.

"You're staying with us Lily." Their voices sent shivers down my spine.

"No." I pounded on the wall and one finally broke, I saw day light.

"You can run but you can't hide my lovely little Lily."

"No I can't hide but I can sure as hell fight in the day light so bring it." I thought there was only one but there were three. "This will be interesting."

"Nobody has ever escaped us…we are the shadows." Once they came out where I could see their face I screamed. They looked like a bunch of corpses had risen from the dead and then inbreeded with each other to make these three people.

"Scream for me." The first one said.

"I love it when they scream." The second one said. The third one didn't care that I screamed, it came after me full blown. I put flames in my hands and started punching. "

"Brother she produces fire watch out." That first inbreed corpse said. Once I burned this guy they would run away for sure I just have to hurt him bad enough where I can get away. The problem is he can dodge. I stopped throwing punches this was going nowhere I had to try something new. Apparently so did this dude, once he backed up his body twisted in a demented way and he turned into a four legged freak his head was upside down and his arms were twisted in the wrong way. Well if he can do that I should be able to do this, I started off with my arms feel the fire. The warmth slowly swept up my arms, I needed to hurry. I took a deep breath and winged it. My whole body lighted up like a Christmas tree. Right as it came running at me with its mouth wide open I jumped on it. All you could hear was the sizzle of the corpse burning underneath my body. When I looked up they were gone and the body underneath me became ashes. I wonder where the hell they put my car? I searched around for a good ten minutes then found my car hidden behind the building. I wonder if anyone notices I was gone, they had to have. Once I got to my house, I ran over to Elliot's excited to finally spend some time with him. Elliot was just leaving his house when I came, but he smiled when he saw me. "Hey, you weren't home last night what happened?"

"I got taken but I escaped and learned this real cool thing wanna see?"

"WHAT! Are you okay?" Elliot looked so worried, but I really wanted to show him this.

"Yes just watch okay?" I sent the flames from my hands up my arms and slowly spread the flame through my body; the flame was a greenish blue color. Elliot didn't say anything but his face showed everything. The flames didn't stay very long, but when they wore off so did my energy. Luckily he caught me as I was falling to the ground. "How about we don't do that unless we have to?"

"I didn't get this tired when I used it before."

"Well you did this time so this isn't to be used unless needed." Elliot had the worried look he got at times.

"I'm fine."

"Okay then walk." My body didn't even want to move.

"I would but…I have no reason to."

"Yeah sure okay…Well how about you go sleep in my room and well go hunting when I come back."

"Where you going?"

"Nowhere."

"What? You can't be going nowhere."

"Or can I? Bye I love you."

"I love you too but where are you." I didn't even get to finish asking him before he ran into his car and drove away. What the heck? Maybe his mom knows what's going on. "Hey Elliot's mom what is up with Elliot?"

"Oh he hasn't well either way, will you call me Caroline from now on?"

"Uh sure why not. I had no idea your name is Caroline."

"Is that a weird name for me or something?" She looked so offended, I needed to make things better or try to explain what I was actually trying to say better.

"No but I just am so use to Elliot's mom that Caroline doesn't come to mind. But it's a pretty name." Why was she being so weird too? "So anyway back to the real question what's up with Elliot?"

"Nothing, don't worry okay?"

"I'm a worry wart, there's no way I'm not going to be worried about Elliot acting weird."

"Well just trust me its fine but you look exhausted, his bed is open for you to sleep in." Once Caroline gave me that look of you better go to that bed and sleep before I force you to look, I decided it would be best if I went to sleep in Elliot's room. Maybe his room will have some hints as to why he is being so weird. I sat on the bed looking around hoping something would pop out, nothing did so I thought maybe if I just got a few seconds of sleep I could wake up and figure out what was wrong with Elliot. I ended up passing out right when my head hit the pillow. The feel of somebody's arms awoke me for a few seconds before I fell back to sleep. No dreams visited this mind of mine, just the darkness that had surrounded my entire life. Then the light came just like before, "Do you remember me Lily?"

"Your Alexandria right?"

"Correct, I didn't get to tell you much because of such a bad state you were in, you really should be more careful."

"Yeah you're defiantly not the only person who has been telling me this."

"Well I shouldn't even be here yet you haven't made it through your birthday and gotten the true power of a queen of two worlds."

"See you keep saying these things about me but I have no idea what that means."

"I can't tell you not yet, but you need to worry about that vampire-demon you never heard about them, there are barely any legends about them."

"Well we have time, tell me how to kill him."

"When the time is right I will take over your body and kill him with your power, Cindy will have to bring you back though."

"What do you mean? I don't want you taking over my body."

"The procedure will kill you; burn you from the inside out. Her powers can bring you back to rule."

"Why should I even trust what you are saying? Why do you have to take over my body? Why will this kill me? Why is Eric so hard to kill?"

"So many questions but such little time to answer them."

"What are you talking about? Just answer the questions!"

"Look you just need to trust me; I will come back at a later time when you are at full power and we will talk about everything. I've already spent too much time you need to get real sleep, bye I will see you soon."

"Wait no!" I sat up straight in the bed; Elliot just looked at me with that worried face he gets.

"What's wrong?"

"What was wrong with you earlier?" Alexandria left me with more questions than ever before.

"Don't avoid the question."

"Isn't that what you're doing?"

"But you're doing the same thing aren't you?"

"Yes I am but I asked second so you have to answer first."

"That doesn't make sense Lily." I could see the worried look slowly going away and the smile I love coming back onto his face.

"Or does it?"

"No I don't think in any world it makes sense."

"In any world you know of." I couldn't help but laugh at how stupid this sounded. "Now answer the question!"

"Hmm no I don't think I'll answer. So are you going to go to school?"

"Is it safe to go to school?"

"Very true, but is it safe not going to school? I mean who would you stay with while school was going on?"

"I guess I'll go to school."

"Well seeing as how your birthday is in two days as of this minute."

"WHAT! TWO DAYS!"

"Well yeah its 1:04am you have two days until your birthday."

"Oh well that's understandable I thought I slept through another day."

"Well in a way you did and you should sleep some more and get some blood in you."

"Well want to go hunting?"

"I'll watch, I already ate."

"So are you going to tell me what you were doing earlier?"

"Hmmmmm nope!"

"Oh thanks love you too."

"You know I love you."

"Then why won't you tell me!"

"It's a surprise." I hate surprises and he knows this. What is Elliot planning because this sexy mischievous smile wasn't helping ease my worry. "It's a good surprise don't worry."

"Mhm yeah sure then why won't you tell me?"

"It's called a surprise for a reason."

"When is this surprise to happen?"

"Two days from now after you get your full power."

"How about you do it now?"

"No I think this will be better to do when you have fun strength."

"I don't see what two days does but fine!"

"You're going to spend the next two days trying to figure it out aren't you?"

"Why yes yes I am."

"Have fun with that."

"Aww thanks." I turned away from him acting upset. This caused him to pull me into his arms yeah I know so cliché but hey that's Elliot.

"You know I love you." I couldn't help but smile.

"You're lucky I love you."

"You need sleep or blood pick!" I could feel my throat was burning. It was really burning…I was starving…How could I have no felt this before. I need blood not sleep!

"I need blood."

"I know you do let's go…but I'm watching not participating."

"But I'm not good at hunting humans yet you know getting them alone and what not."

"You'll do fine trust me." Elliot always says that but somehow it makes me feel better every time.

"Fine but if I die, just know it's your fault."

He started laughing then said "I take full responsibility for your death a vampire by a poor human okay?"

"Hey humans can kill us!"

"But I doubt a human will be able to kill one of our most powerful vampires the one that's meant to rule two different species."

"Ugh don't remind me of that."

"You should be happy about that and where would you like to go eat?"

"Why would I be happy about having to be the Queen of fairies and vampires. I HAVE TO DEFEAT THE CURRENT ONES AND I DON'T EVEN WANT TO. Also I don't know where I want to eat."

"But Lily if you don't take over the worlds won't be at peace you have to know this. There is a reason your alive and a vampire. There is a reason we met."

"We didn't meet for me JUST to become a vampire. I thought I meant a lot more." I started to walk away from him but he grabbed me.

"You know you mean a lot more to me than just somebody I turned. You're my world so don't try and say your anything other than the reason for me to live. I love you Lily Aminshire and I always will." I tensed up because I know I said the wrong thing I know I was just being a bitch and I know that I'm going to have to be queen and reunite two fighting species.

"I'm sorry. You know me when I'm starving I'm a ridiculous person. I love you Elliot." I looked down I couldn't look him in the eyes after being so cruel and mean.

"Lily look at me" I refused to look, so he used his hand to tilt my face up to look at him. "It's going to be okay." Nobody says that to me and gets me to believe it so easily.

"So where shall I go dine?" I gave him a half smile.

"Well where ever you want the world is full of meals just waiting for you."

"Fine how about we go into a home?"

"A home? Really? Lily why?"

"I don't know where else to go."

"How about a bar? Don't go psycho on me okay?"

"I'm not I just wonder what home I'm destroying because you know that person will never be the same."

"They might, look we'll go to a bar and take some drunk person okay?"

"Won't I get drunk from that?"

"No I wouldn't let you do it if you could." Elliot was against any type of drugs.

"I know but I was just making sure. After I drink the drunk man can we go swimming I need pool time and since its nice and dark out you can come out with me."

"Sure I'll go swimming with you." The way Elliot said this made me think something was going on.

"Okay weirdo!" Ignoring my comment we went off to the bar and found me a nice drunk man that I drained dry. I couldn't stop I was so thirsty but I couldn't stop because I grabbed the next drunk man that stepped out of that bar and when down the alley. When I was on my third person that's when Elliot butted in. "LILY STOP!" When he went to pull me off my instincts were kicked in and I ripped my preys head off and jumped on top of Elliot. In a second I was underneath him pinned against the ground. "Lily look at me, realize who I am." My thirst drove me I didn't give a fuck who he was, all I knew was another human or should I say meal was coming towards us. "LILY LOOK AT ME! I LOVE YOU!" In the moment he said I love you he kissed me and it's like reality came shooting back to me.

"Get off of me you loon."

"I'M A LOON? YOU JUST KILLED THREE PEOPLE!" When I looked at the ground I realized I really drank them dry well aside from the last one. "You can't go around killing people, no matter how powerful you are."

"Why did you let me kill them all? They could have had families! THEY HAD A LIFE!" I couldn't look at him anymore I couldn't look at anything anymore. How more terrible could I be?

"Hey look at me." I did. "You didn't mean to and you really needed the blood. We just got to clean up the murders okay?"

"That doesn't make it any better." We left the conversation at that and burned the bodies. Once we got back to the house, both of us knew talking would get us nowhere and I'd end up feeling worse than I was before. "Elliot I think I need sleep."

"I think tomorrow you need to spend the day with Cindy and all your other friends. Go to the mall or something. Me and Derrick will watch from a far and we will know if something is up okay?"

"Okay, I love you Elliot." I mumbled through my sleepy mouth, once we both got settled in bed under the blankets. Sex would happen in the morning, I was too tired to do anything, I needed a good night rest in the man of my dreams arms.

"I love you too Lily." He kissed me and my forehead and held me while I slowly drifted off to my dream land or what I thought would be a dream land.

"Lily?" Alexandria said with her velvety voice.

"Can I please just sleep? My birthday isn't for another two days."

"Two short days and the demon vampire will be coming for you soon. You must be ready and you need to know how to fight so you can beat the two queens."

"First off I know how to fight. Second off I don't want to be a queen of either world. Third how the hell are YOU going to show ME how to defeat the demon vampire?" This pissed me off I was tired and wanted to sleep why did she HAVE to disturb me and my beauty rest?

"I'll put the spell and the way to do it in your head okay since you're so against the other way. Yes you know how to fight but you don't know how to fight with your powers at all. Plus you have to be queen of both worlds you need to end this rivalry you need to help bring peace to the worlds and you are the only person who can do it."

"Give me a few days to think okay? I mean give me until I after my birthday please? I have enough stuff in my head." I needed to beg, she had to give in right? A minute later and darkness filled me again and it was blissful sleep a sweet escape from the stress of being a vampire sorry a FAIRY vampire… can't forget my fairy half! Whatever I let the darkness enfold around me. The sweet escape only came for a little while but waking up to Elliot was just perfect, it was something I looked forward to doing later in life. "I wish I could read your mind." The words blurted out of my mouth without me even thinking.

He looks down at me with those wild green eyes of his and just states another fact he knows. "Well when you become Queen, you'll be able to read all my thoughts."

"If I make it to my birthday," the words seemed to have upset him because he looked down at me with all the sadness in his eyes and said "Lily you'll make it to your birthday I promise." The kiss that came soon after him saying this could have built a world with all the love. It hit me like a wave of realization…if everybody knew where I was or where I could be why not change it. "ELLIOT! Lets go stay in Ireland until I turn 18."

"What? Why?" I didn't say anything; I just waited for him to realize why I said it. "Ireland? Hmm I guess I could scrap up the money. But we'd have to go under different names. My mom probably knows somebody who could do fake passports. Lily you realize this would take a few hours."

"I realize this and it'll give me time to say bye to Cindy and John."

"You can't tell them where you are going..expecially John."

"Don't corner John. He doesn't want anything to happen to me!"

"I don't want to start a fight but he's the son of the man that wants your soul! YOU'RE SOUL!"

"Whatever fine. Just go get the stuff ready and ill go say bye to them."

"I love you Lily." He kissed my check and ran off. Leaving me in his room alone. What was I to do next? I didn't think saying bye would take a few hours so I guess it's time to hang out with John. But only problem is I don't know how to get a hold of him. Best idea to find him was walk around, so before I left the comforts of Elliot's room I took his IPod and went exploring. I'm sure John will pop up, he always finds me. After walking a few miles somebody tackled me. "Hey" it was John I could tell just by his voice it had a rough edge to it.

"GET OFF ME!" I didn't mean to yell but I didn't like that he was on top of my back. John quickly got off of me though.

"Somebody is a tad bit touchy today." It seemed like he already knew I was leaving but he didn't want to assume.

"I'm leaving for a little while. Elliot is going through the proper channels and what not so the school will allow it. But I'll be back soon." John just nodded and it seemed like he had something to say but I wasn't sure, he always confused me. "What is it? You look like you have something to say."

"Not something to say but something to do."

"What are you…" I wasn't able to finish my sentence because he kissed me. My mind was swarming, I froze and once he stopped my reaction was to punch him right in the face. When I went to punch him, John had already ran away. I couldn't move. How could I move when I was just kissed unexpectedly? Why did he kiss me? What would I tell Elliot? Questions flooded my mind and I couldn't put anything to rest. Only thing I knew I had to do was go see Cindy she could help me sort this out. Within a second I was in Cindy's house. No point in knocking because her mother and father were off at work till at least 10pm. What I found was unexpected…she was sitting there crying. I ran over to her and just held her till the tears stopped. "Babe what happened?"

"Me and Derrick got in a fight." She started crying again. They didn't have the picture perfect relationship and when they fought she always ended up crying.

"Look at me Cindy. You are beautiful okay? Whatever you guys fought about it was pointless and yall love each other. It'll be okay." She smiled like she always does when I say something like that to cheer her up because she knows I'm always honest to her. "I can't stay Cindy."

"What are you talking about? My parents wouldn't mind you being here." Cindy's face crunched up in confusion.

"I'm leaving; it's not safe for me to be here. I came to say goodbye, just for a little while though. I'll be back before you know it." I could see the sadness in her eyes. Seeing the sadness was enough but then when she hugged me I felt how she felt. "I promise I'll be back before you can even say Lily." Leaving my best friend was probably one of the hardest things to ever do. Who knows if it'll be forever or not? I quickly gave her a hug and ran back to my house to pack. When I reach my door, my mother is on my bed fast asleep. The only thing that made sense to do was to awaken her. When she spoke my mother sounded sober, she sounded happy. "Lily I've thought over what you've said and I'm sorry. I got counseling, I've been going to places with Nick and he's so happy right now. I want you to know that I love you and I wish you could see how much you mean to me."

"How long is this sober thing going to last? How long can u stay away from the drugs before they consume you again?" I couldn't believe what she said I couldn't trust her again.

"This time is different I swear." Her eyes told me that she did honestly feel like this time was different. I'd threaten her to make sure she was telling the truth. "Look we can do something for your birthday if you want? We could go out to eat? Remember we used to always go out to dinner?" I remember exactly how the dinners were. They were always fun and always put a smile on my face because it would b the only time when we didn't fight.

"Elliot's family is taking me out of the states."

"Well do you want to go to dinner tonight then? Maybe lunch?" She was desperate for my approval and I was cautious to give it to her.

"Okay, we can go out." My mother quickly went and got ready to go out. While waiting I started to pack. Ireland was going to be chilly. I finished packing before my mom was done getting ready. I dropped my stuff off at Elliot's and was in the car waiting for my mom to come outside. Only had to wait a few minutes though. "Honey I'm so glad we are going out. Maybe we can go to the mall afterward get you some pretty clothes?"

"Maybe when I come back from my trip but we have to take this one day at a time. You mess up and go back to drugs, I'm taking custody of Nick." That got her.

"I realize this. But it won't happen, I messed up because I missed your father and couldn't accept his death. Lily if you take Nick from I will make sure you never have a safe place to stay."

"I'm a lot stronger than you and there is no way you can even begin to scare me."

"Hun just because you're a vampire doesn't mean anything, there are things more powerful out there and I happen to be one of those things."

"How did you know?" She smelled human to me she was human, how did she know I wasn't human? She grabbed my hand and it surprisingly hurt...no it burned.

"I told you, I'm more powerful than you."

"What are you?"

"I'm a Marid, more commonly known as a genie. You mess with me and you die. I'm sure Juliet would love to see you dead and it wouldn't phase me at all." A creepy smile seemed to find its way on her face.

"Who's Juliet? And don't try to be scary." All she did was laugh and the scene around me dissipated. I was left in what I would assume to be a mountain. But the snow wasn't white it was red. The blood smelled different…not human blood but something more unique.

"I have the power of our blood line of Marids they were ruined and destroyed by your queen. As a baby I was rescued by Juliet the Fairy queen." I watched as it all unfolded in front of my eyes. Juliet with her curly velvety red hair and bright green eyes. Her wings shining in the sun light, she was wearing a short dress that was as white as her wings and shined more than them. Juliet gathered up the baby who I could only assume to be my mother and took my mother in her arms and healed the gashes on my mother's body. The scene disappeared and I was back in the car. "That wasn't that scary."

"It wasn't meant to be. I just want you to know that if you mess with me I will bring hell down on u." With that she realized we weren't going to dinner and I realized I had a new enemy. At that second Derrick knocked on my car window, right as my mother was getting out. He waited to speak until my mom was in the house. Derrick got in the passenger seat and shut the door. "Drive." Only word he said until we were at least a good 5 miles away from my house. Even with his silky voice there was an edge to it when he spoke. "I know where you are going and I know that what you just found out is making you put the brakes on it. But GO or I will personally knock you out and hide you somewhere else."

"YOU KNEW AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME SHIT ABOUT MY OWN MOTHER! I TRUST YOU TO TELL ME EVERYTHING AND YOU KEEP THIS FROM ME!"

"Shut the hell up! I can't tell you everything, I have boundaries that are made by the Queen I can't release every drop of information okay?"

"Who's the vampire queen?" I clenched my teeth and plowed through this. It was obvious that no matter how hard I wanted to stay I couldn't I would die if I did. Instead of answering me he jumped out of the car and ran away. I lost my temper at that moment and pulled the car over and when I lifted my hands up, the wheel had my hands prints indented in. GREAT! I pulled out my cell phone and called Cindy. "Hey" Her voice sounded a lot happier than before.

"Hey" I gritted my teeth together trying to hide my anger.

"What's wrong?"

"Ask your boyfriend." At that I hung up. I stayed in the car for a few more minutes and my phone lighted up with texts from Cindy all ranting about how mad she was at me for hanging up on me and not telling her what's wrong? It was time for Elliot and I to leave. My birthday was in one day. I drove back to Elliot's house. I only had to wait a few minutes in his room but I ended up lying down on his bed and crying. Everything has confused me, how could Derrick not tell me this about my family? How could John kiss me? What does that make me? Is there more magic/power in me? What will Elliot say? How is this trip going to go? Will I make it to my 18th birthday or is this the end? I was so confused and I couldn't stop the tears. I didn't even know why I was crying…was this stress? Have I finally broken? While crying my eyes out I didn't even stop to think when Elliot came into his room shocked. He quickly gathered me in his arms not asking at all what was wrong. He just held me and said "It's going to be okay. I love you." His voice gave me comfort and his arms held me tight and safe. It's been a while since I've had a panic attack and this still shock me at what they do to me. I started shaking and tearing at my skin. Elliot noticed this right away and held my hands. He spent a good hour sitting there stroking my hair and telling me over and over again that it was going to be okay. When the tears stopped flowing and the shaking faded and my head became clearer. All I could say was "I'm sorry." I know my voice cracked because I had just finished crying. Elliot just pulled me back into his chest and held me. "I have to tell you something Elliot and I hope…no I pray that you forgive me and don't hate me."

Elliot just lifted my face so I was looking him right in the eye and said "First off I could never hate you and second babe tell me on the plane or we will miss it. By the way your name is Haley Avella and I am Caleb Dander." We quickly got through security…well there is no quick way through air port security but it was as fast as it gets. Elliot got us first class seats, of course I shouldn't have been surprised by this but for some reason it did surprise me. The seats in first class are more comfy that you expect. "Haley what was it that upset you so much?"

"Well Caleb" It felt weird to not call him Elliot but I would have to get used to it till after I'm 18. "My mother is a genie…wait no she's a Marid, sorry they are more powerful than a genie. And um…John kissed me. He ran off before I could do anything." I could feel the anger coming off of Elliot. His hands balled up into fists. "I'm sorry. Please don't be mad at him."

"Haley…You know what Lily I love you…its okay honestly." I could tell he was lying about it being okay but I just allowed myself to believe him because well he had this way about him to make me believe anything he said.

"Okay" I stopped myself from even starting to cry and decided to deal with it later. "I love you so much Elliot" I made sure I said his name very quietly like he said mine.

"We'll talk about your mother when we are off the plane for right now we are two regular lovers going off to Ireland." I couldn't help but laugh. "What's so funny?" Elliot's face crunched in curiosity.

"Us normal? Even when we were both human, normal was not us." This put a smile on his face and seemed to put his worries away for the time being. I kissed him gently on the lips and somehow it became hungry and needing for each other's touch. I'm sure more than kissing would have happened if the flight attendant hadn't basically scolded us. Now this was out of Elliot's normal character but he didn't seem to care. For once we got off the plane…he picked me up and ran me to the cabin. I don't know what came over him but he wanted it…right then and there. I had no problem giving it to him. Maybe you didn't want to hear or know that but eh it's something that comes along when you're in love. We laid in the bed under the covers our clothes thrown about the room and I was tired. So I curled up next to him. Falling asleep in his arms would never get old. I allowed the darkness to consume me. The darkness was my friend tonight and would help me get through my night without any dreams, for the dreams I have most of the times are just sad and nightmarish. Tonight I was in the comforts of my lover's arms and the smell of sweet Ireland.


End file.
